DNA Guardian
by Commando Fernando
Summary: Deoxys always wondered why he exists and where he came from. Is it possible that by joining these "Guardians of the Galaxy" could help him find the answers that he needs? The universe sure works in mysterious ways. *Set in Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes Universe*
1. Warborn

Chapter 1: Warborn

 _1943, Italy during World War II_

"Give it up, Zemo. It's over." said Captain America.

He wore a blue tunic with white sleeves and red gloves and boots. A white star was displayed on his chest with red and white stripes around his waist. A brown belt also hung around the waist with pouches containing equipment. In his left hand was a vibranium shield with red and white lines circled around a star. Crouching before him was none other than Baron Zemo, leader of HYDRA and head of their bio weapons division.

He wore purple all over with yellow gloves and boots. A white and black spotted fur collar was around his throat and wore a yellow crown-like headband along with yellow armor around his waist. A loose purple mask covered his face and he stand up in front of a vat of orange bubbling liquid. "You are correct, Captain. It is over" Zemo raises his hands up in the air. "When I release Virus X against the Allies, this war will be won by HYDRA!" he shouts triumphantly.

Captain America narrows his eyes at Zemo's declaration. "That's never going to happen."

"You think you can defeat me?" said Zemo. "The Erskine super soldier formula inside you is nothing compared to what I have transformed myself into. I'm faster," Zemo punched Captain in the face. "Stronger." He punched again and then tries to slam down his fists only to hit against Captain's shield.

"There's more to fighting than speed and strength, Zemo." Before Zemo could strike, Captain thrust forward and used his shield to push Zemo away towards the vat containing Virus X. Zemo looked to his right finding a water hose connected to the vat. He stood up pointing the hose and his hand on the nozzle chuckling at the situation turning in his favor.

"You can be the first to sample Virus X, Captain. Farewell, my enemy." Captain America then threw his shield hitting against the glass of the vat making it crack until it finally gave away releasing the liquid inside onto Baron Zemo.

The liquid burned into Zemo's clothes and made it stick to his skin. The mask he wore did the same molding around his face and made it permanently attached. Zemo screamed in agony over the virus's work on him. He then turned around to look at Captain America seething with hatred towards his long time foe who could only looked on with his mouth open in shock. "Look at what you have done!" Zemo screamed. He took out a detonator from his back. "Forget the Allies, the whole world will suffer and know my pain!"

He pressed down the button and a women's voice came on. _"T-minus five minute until missile launch."_

"What have you done Zemo?" said Captain America.

"That missile contains enough Virus X to envelop the entire world once it denotes in the atmosphere." said Zemo

"Are you insane, Zemo!? Millions will die!" Captain America yelled.

"And who's fault is that I wonder?" A squad of HYDRA soldiers then fired at Captain who blocked their fire with his shield. Two of them accompany Baron Zemo as he made his way towards a wall where he placed a hand on it making the part where his hand lay go in. The wall slides to the right revealing a secret passageway. "Auf Wiedersehen Captain!" said Zemo as he and his guards went in and the wall closes behind them.

"Cap!" Bucky Barnes shouted while drop kicking a HYDRA soldier. He was dressed in a blue tunic with a red collar and leggings. He had on a black eye mask along with black gloves and boots. "Zemo is getting away!"

Captain America charged towards the group of HYDRA soldiers and slammed into them making fall down. "I know but we can't let that missile go off." Captain punched a HYDRA soldier in the jaw and kicked one away from behind. They fought their way towards the missile while it was beginning to smoke.

 _"T-minus three minutes until missile launch."_ The duo ran towards the middle of the missile on a catwalk.

"I can disarm this missile before the countdown ends." Bucky climbed up the missile using a ladder and took out a metal panel where wires laid around. HYDRA soldiers ran towards the pair on the catwalk and Captain prepares to defend his sidekick.

"How much time do you need Bucky?" said Captain. "As long as you can keep those goons off me." Bucky began to mess around the wires taking them out and placing them into different sockets.

The soldiers caught up and one tried to punch Captain America but Captain caught it and punched him with an uppercut. He threw his shield at them and watched as it ricochet through the soldiers before flying back towards his hand. Captain leaped up into the air and kicked one at the side of his head and blocked one's punch with his shield making them wince from the pain before hitting back. Sweat went down Bucky's face as he continued disarming the missile. _"T-minus one minute."_

"How's it going Bucky?" Captain America did a right hook and jab knocking a HYDRA soldier out.

"Zemo really made sure this missile couldn't be disarmed and the best thing I could do is delay the explosion as it goes up." Bucky replied.

Captain took down the last of the HYDRA by stopping him with his shield. "How far can the missile go?" said Captain. "Zemo said as far as the atmosphere, why?"

"Can you make sure it goes off beyond the atmosphere?" Captain asked.

"It'll have to be a miracle with this hunk of junk but it's a possibility." said Bucky.

"Then do it." Bucky nodded and rewired the missile. The pair ran away as the missile ignited and flied up into the air. Captain America and Bucky watched as it kept going and going until they could see it no longer with only a trail of white smoke to know its last path.

"We saved the world and the Allies but Baron Zemo got away." Bucky kicked the dirt and Captain America placed a hand on his partner's shoulder.

"True but think more on the greater good here Bucky. If we hadn't stop that missile, more people would've die or become like Zemo." Allied troops marched on with artillery and tanks following them. Some saluted the two as they passed by and others took in the remaining HYDRA soldiers in trucks as prisoners of war.

"Do you think this war will ever end Cap?" said Bucky. "Only time can tell, Bucky. Only time."

Little they know as the missile exploded, drops of Virus X managed to survive and drifted far away into the empty reaches of space. It traveled amongst the stars for a long period of time until it landed on an meteoroid. Another virus was also on the meteoroid and both the unknown virus and Virus X began to merge together creating a brand new virus in its place. Suddenly a green colored laser beam struck the meteoroid missing a Skrull star fighter. Kree and Skrull warships were firing at each other causing explosions on both sides and star fighters desperately tried to destroy each other in a battle that seemed endless. The meteoroid began to drift away from the battle between the Kree and the Skrulls. The virus began to mutate from the radiation left behind the laser beam and a purple crystalline sphere began to form.

More of the virus multiplied until a humanoid body was formed. Its body was mostly reddish orange and bluish-green and its legs each had a vertical blue stripe near the black vertical-lined abdomen. It had two pairs of tentacles with one reddish orange and bluish-green for arms and in its chest was the purple sphere. The being had a bluish-green face along with dots on its back arranged in the shape of a triangle with a stubby tail below it. A purple stripe ran down the center of its face and white circular eyes were set in black rectangular eye sockets.

It began to float off the meteoroid but stopped itself and looked around its surroundings, curious about what were the twinkling lights it kept seeing. A shadow appeared before the being and it looked up to see massive spherical structures connected to each other with circular openings showing energy. The being felt an incredible energy coming from the spheres. It had no idea it was near the Kyln, an intergalactic prison designed to hold the universe's most dangerous criminals.


	2. New Inmate

Chapter 2: New Inmate

The being saw a long and grey space craft flying to one of the spheres where it stopped in front of it. The metal began to raise itself up revealing a hangar and the space craft went inside. It tilted its head curious about this strange object going inside the massive structure. It decided to follow the space craft inside and made it before the hangar's door closed. It hid itself among the cargo and watched as the spacecraft's bottom opened forming a ramp.

Two humanoid figures wearing green uniforms walk toward the ramp carrying guns along with wearing yellow shoulder pads. What came out of the ship was the strangest sight it saw, there were other humanoids bounded by blue energy shackles around their hands and above their feet. Each of them was different from the other from the color of their skin to their physical features for example, one had rock-like skin and another with a reptilian-like face and what look like cybernetic implants on its body.

One of the armored figures said something to the group but the being couldn't understand it. All it heard was nonsense and was about to leave when it felt something against its head. It heard the weird language again but it sounded closer this time so it turned around to find a guard pointing his gun at it. The guard said something and motion his gun up. It stood up and the guard said something again and pointed towards the group of prisoners.

It was confused at this and when it didn't do what the guard wanted, the guard grabbed its tentacles and tried to force it to come along. The being felt threatened and its eyes began to glow light blue. The guard became surrounded by the same blue light and was lifted up into the air. He began to scream causing the other guards to look over and saw what was happening. It then used his new psychic powers to throw the guard towards the others who were running over to help him. One of the guards took out a metal box and spoke into it causing another voice to answer back. An alarm started blaring off and more guards came in as reinforcements surrounding the life form with their guns pointing at it.

The being's eyes began to glow in the same blue light and was about to attack when suddenly it felt its body in pain as it was shocked with electricity. It fell down faint and the last thing it saw before seeing black was someone walking towards him.

* * *

Warden Riker was having a field day today. Riker wore a variation of the Kyln prison guard uniform but it lacked the shoulder pads and colored darker with long sleeves. He had pink skin and a scar ran down his left eye and hair cut down to a buzz cut. He was sitting down on his holo-chair and desk doing paperwork when one of the guards decided to show up and tell him the new prisoners have arrived. Now this strange... life form laying before him had decided to disrupt everything by attacking his guards.

"Sir, what should we do with this thing especially since it has powers?" said a guard. Riker placed his left hand on his chin thinking before putting it down and giving his answer.

"Did it at least understood what you said?" said Riker.

"No sir, I don't think it even knew what we were saying."

"Very well then. Put it through re-education and once you're done, put a obedience disk on it and send it to a cell for now." Riker put his hands behind his back and walked away. Two guards picked up the creature to a gurney and carried it away. Warden Riker stood before the group that was watching how the strange alien tried to rebel against the Kyln guards.

"Welcome to the Kyln, ladies and gentleman. As you have seen earlier, I don't take kindly to those who think they can resist the law." Riker paced back and forth. "I'm sure some of you are disappointed that I'm not the kind of Krylorian you expect especially the men." Some of the prisoners chuckled at his joke.

"But just because I'm Krylorian doesn't mean I'll make your miserable lives a living hell." The prisoners stopped chuckling after that. "This prison is designed to make sure criminals like you have zero chance of escaping and if you really want to test that theory, I gladly dare you to try."

There was nothing but silence from the prisoners. "You will all go through an physical and mental examination by our staff. After that, you will be given new clothes and a cell number will be assigned to you. If you play by my rules then we won't have any problems. But should you do, well let's just leave it up to your imagination." The prisoners were led by two guards to a long hallway and Riker went back to his office to finish his paperwork. It was just another day in the Kyln.

* * *

"Hey, wake up." said a voice. It groggily opened its eyes and the first thing it saw was a blinding light. It covered its face using its tentacles to block the light and sat up. It looked around its surroundings and saw it was in a room. There was a metal bunk bed set against the wall facing metal bars along with a door. A stainless metal toilet was near the right of the bed.

"I'm guessing you must be new around here judging by the way you keep looking around the place." said the voice. The being turned around to find a man dressed in a yellow shirt and pants standing with his arms crossed. He had brown hair and blue eyes and it looked like he hadn't shaved for a long time due to hair growing around his mouth and chin.

"The name's Peter Jason Quill." He held out his hand and the being's tentacles formed a hand similar to Peter and shook it.

"I heard from the guards about your fight with them and how you were put through reeducation since you couldn't understand what they were saying. You see the reason you can understand what I'm saying right now was because they strapped you into a machine that basically taught you every language known in the galaxy."

The being pointed at Peter wondering if he went through the same thing it did. "Me? No, I have a translator implanted to my neck."

It tried to use its newfound powers but finds itself unable to. "Your powers don't work around here because of that obedience disk on your chest. That's how they control us and prevent anyone from escaping." said Peter. It looked down to find a strange disk-shaped object on its chest and tried to get it off but to no avail.

"It's stuck to you permanently until you finished your sentence here or you die." A bell ranged and the force field went off along with the other cells.

"You're in luck today, it's lunchtime for us now." Prisoners came out of their cells in an unorderly fashion and Peter went out to join them but stopped when his new cellmate wouldn't come. "Are you coming or not?" Peter asked. The being for a moment looked like it was going to stay and Peter was about to go when it suddenly floated towards him and nodded its head. "All right but I have to warn you, these guys can be very colorful."

* * *

 **Please review, follow, and favorite and I'll see you later alligators!**


	3. Lunchtime

**This is now my most popular story yet so thank you guys for reading and happy 4th of July weekend. It's hard to believe that I've been on this site for a year and look how things turned out. This and my other stories will go on hiatus because I need to finish up one of them and help write up another crossover with another author.**

 **I'm also getting sick of calling Deoxys an it or the being so I'm just gonna have it established in the next chapter.**

 **BTW Senpai Panda noticed me. (screams with joy)**

* * *

Chapter 3: Lunchtime

It floated along with Peter as they made their way to the cafeteria. It was an huge room with tables surrounding a tower where two guards sat behind a control panel. Prisoners were either eating, chatting in groups, or getting in fights in which guards came in and broke it up. It was amazed at the sight but a prisoner bumped into its shoulder bringing it back to reality. "So, what's your name?" asked Peter.

The being shrugged its shoulders as they made their way to a table. "No name huh, well if that's the cause then I'm just gonna call you Bob for now." It tilted its head in confusion. "Yeah not really the best but unless someone comes up with something better, you're going to be called Bob and you're gonna like it."

A purple skinned alien with a large black mohawk sat on a table drinking soup from a metal bowl using a metal spoon. Peter and "Bob" sat down in front of the alien where it looked up to the two inmates. "Hello Peter and who is this you brought with you?" said the alien.

"This is Bob and Bob, this is Kallark better known as Gladiator of the Shi'ar Imperial Guard." said Peter.

"I pray that is not your actual name." said Gladiator.

"Relax Kallark, it's only temporally since the guy here has no name to begin with."

"I see, I hear from the others that you were the one that caused the incident earlier with the Omega Core yes?" said Gladiator and "Bob" nodded.

"Admirable but mistaken my friend. Still how is it that you came here for this is a place that is quite literally on the edge of the universe?"

"Bob" shrugged its shoulders again and Gladiator raised his eyebrows surprised on how little its knowledge of the cosmos was. "You truly don't know what this place is?" "Bob" nodded.

"This place is known as the Kyln, an intergalactic prison for the most dangerous criminals in the galaxy and a power source for neighboring worlds. It is also a religious pilgrimage site since this is near the Crunch, a barrier between our universe made of positive matter and the Negative Zone which is made up of anti matter. People flock over here come to observe the Crunch and ponder about their place in the universe." Gladiator explained.

"Have you been living under a rock this whole time because this is pretty common knowledge out here?" Peter asked.

"An interesting friend you have introduced to me Peter but I must go now and get back to the task at hand." Gladiator stood up from his seat and walked away from the duo. "Bob" pointed to Gladiator wondering what he was talking about.

"All I know that he's on a undercover mission and he couldn't tell anyone about it." Peter explained.

"Oi Quill!" shouted a voice. It was coming from a small mammal-like being dressed up in yellow like the other inmates. He had light brown fur all over his body and his face had black and white markings around his eyes. He had whiskers and a bushy tail with black rings around it.

"You and I aren't done after what happened last time!" said Rocket.

Peter sighed almost as if he was annoyed at the inmate. "You have to excuse Mr. Personality a.k.a. Rocket Raccoon here. He's still pretty mad at me for getting him arrested by the Nova Corps."

"You better believe I'm mad Quill! You practically humiliated me and my partner in front of a crowd no less!"

"Bob" saw someone or something walking up behind Rocket who was smiling at its arrival. It had a towering physique wearing only yellow pants but the strangest thing about it was that it was entirely made up of wood. It had branches sprouting out at the top of his head almost as if it was hair and yellow eyes along with a hole where its nose should be.

"I am Groot." it said.

"Bob" was amazed at the sight of this being and wonder how it was even possible for something like this to even exists. "Now that some real muscle showed up." Rocket cracked his knuckles while grinning. "What say you and I settle this once and for all Star Lord?"

Peter got out from his chair. "First off, don't call me by that name and second..." Peter grabbed a nearby food tray and threw it a green skinned prisoner with tattoos who angrily looked back to see who did it. "...You have other things to worry about than little old me."

Peter pointed to Rocket and the prisoner then charged straight at Rocket but was stopped by Groot who grabbed him from the back of his shirt and threw him across the cafeteria landing straight on top of a table.

"Food fight!" someone shouted and chaos reigned out in the cafeteria. Food were thrown across the place and prisoners were started to brawl with one another. Rocket snarled at his missed chance for revenge at Peter and jumped up when a inmate's body almost crashed into him. Groot was tossing anyone away who tried to attack him. "Bob" felt a hand on its left shoulder and looked up to see Peter motioning his head to follow him away from the skirmishes.

Omega Core guards burst through the doors with electro staffs and rushed in trying to get the inmates to stop but some of the inmates saw this as an opportunity and began fighting the guards as well. Just when the situation couldn't escalate any further, Riker came in and pulled out a pistol firing multiple times into the air. Every inmate stopped what they were doing and looked at Riker who only chuckled while shaking his head. Everyone felt a chill run down their spine dreading what kind punishment the warden would sic on them. The answer came with no food for three days and everyone forced to brush the toilets with their toothbrushes. "Bob" had no idea how lucky it was to avoid all of this.

* * *

 **I just can't imagine Steve Downes saying all of this dialogue for Star Lord because Star Lord sounded so serious in the show but I figure that it would be best if I added in some of his traits from the movie and the recent comics to make him more human.**

 **How did you guys feel about Rocket and Gladiator, did I nailed it or was it off balance? I would love to know and please review, fav, and follow.**


	4. Freedom

**I'm back after realizing how boring it is focusing on one story instead of multitasking myself.**

 **So are you ready...**

 **...For chapter 4!?**

* * *

Chapter 4: Freedom

Deep within one of the Kyln's structures was a chamber with cocoons scattered around held suspended in the air by a string of an unknown organic material. They were in many sizes with some small enough to fit in the palm of a hand while others were the size of skyscrapers. One particular cocoon began to move side to side slowly at first but gradually got faster until the string that was holding broke letting it fall to the ground. The cocoon started to crack and a dark blue hand broke through it. A bright light began to shine from within the cocoon illuminating the chamber until it finally exploded.

A male humanoid figure was crouched down on the floor on one knee while smoke covered his body. He then stood up revealing long blue hair that seem to glitter as if stars were embedded on it. His body was colored dark blue and his eyes shone with a terrible glow to it. The figure scanned his head around looking around his surroundings before smiling. "So you thought to imprison me in the same prison my former master built?" he said to himself as he began to float above the floor he was standing on. "You are surely mistaken..."

At that same moment, "Bob" sensed something was very wrong and whatever it was, it wasn't good. Peter looked up from his bed at his friend wondering what was making him look so worried. "What's the matter Bob? You look pretty spooked."

* * *

Warden Riker was walking behind someone who wore a white coat over a shirt colored green on the right and yellow on the left. It was the same for her skirt that went down to her knees. She was green skinned with black flowing hair and wore a white hairband. The most distinguishing look she had was that of her two insect-like antennas on her head. "This better be important Dr. Brandt, I have other matters to attend to at the moment." said Riker.

The woman turned around to look at Riker smiling with her eyebrow raised up. "Really, you have something more important to do than work? May I ask who's the lucky girl?"

Riker scowled at her comment. "Let's not get carried away with ourselves doctor."

Brandt giggled and both of them walked into a research lab where Brandt pressed a button where holographic projections to appear in front of them. Brandt went to the middle of the display and moved around the holograms with her hands. "I was studying some of the prisoners' DNA and I found something really interesting about the one that was causing trouble with the guards."

"Go on." said Riker.

"It would be best if I showed you." Brandt pulled up a hologram of Bob's DNA and Riker narrowed his eyes as he saw the diagram of the double helix structure as the base pairs were constantly switching in and out with other pairs coming in, the process never seemed to end until Dr. Brandt froze the image of a base pair about to replace another. "Its DNA was constantly mutating and I made sure to find any other races that were similar but to no avail."

"But why do this?" Riker asked.

"It must be a survival mechanism so that when it goes to a different environment, it will adapt to the environment." Brandt answered.

Alarms began to blare bringing Riker and Brandt out of their thoughts. Riker went to an intercom in the room and pressed a button. "This is Riker, what the heck is going on!?"

A voice came on and the sounds of gunfire and the screams of men was in the background. "Sir, we got a situation here! We got someone here attacking us with powers and he's tearing us apart!"

"That's impossible, we have the tools to detect even the slightest hint of any anomalies like that unless..." Riker looked toward the window where a view of space was shown. "... he was inside this whole time. We have an Omega class prisoner escaping men! Our number one priority is to make sure he never escape at all cost!"

* * *

The being smiled as he float past the numerous bodies that he killed. "That wasn't bad for a little workup." He then find himself passing through the holding cells of prisoners and he looked into a particular cell where a strange orange and green life form was staring at him along with the person who trapped him here in the first place. "Well, well what do we have here? It seems our roles are reversed this time with you locked up and I free."

The man stood up and went up to the bars. "How are you free?" Peter questioned.

"I don't have to explain everything to an insignificant pest like you."

"Really, then how did an "insignificant pest" like me beat you and drag your sorry butt here?" Peter then felt a hand wrapped around his throat choking the life out of him and "Bob" tried to help but the being fired a dark energy blast making him crash against the wall.

"I could end your life here but that isn't good enough." The shadowy being released his grip on Peter who was coughing and breathing heavily on the ground. "Instead you get to watch as I lay waste to the universe and there's nothing you can do to stop me unless you intend to sacrifice more lives like before." Peter brought his face up looking angered.

"Oh did I struck a nerve? How rude of me." the being chuckled. The sounds of guards running towards them could be heard from the cell and the dark figure decided to leave. "Someone will stop you whether it's me or not." said Peter.

The being stopped and turn his head around smiling. "What can they do against a former herald of the planet eater himself?" The being continued to float away until Peter couldn't see him anymore.

Riker showed up with a squad of Omega Core guards. "What happened here?" Riker asked Peter.

"You just missed him." Peter answered and Riker punched the wall in frustration."Blast it!" he yelled.

"Sir, we got a report saying he left the Kyln faster than the speed of light, he's gone sir." said a guard.

"All right then, notify all nearby planets of the escaped prisoner and tell them to not engage him." Riker ordered a guard who ran off to do what he said.

"Perhaps I can be of assistance warden." said a voice. It was Gladiator but instead of wearing prison clothes, he was wearing a red and blue bodysuit with a yellow belt and a Delta-like symbol with an opening on the bottom left. He wore a red cape with yellow bordering around it and a collar that was high as his head.

"Gladiator!" Riker gasped but his face changed from shock to anger. "So if you were here this whole time, then why didn't you do anything!? With your strength, you could've stop him!"

Gladiator crossed his arms in front of him. "My power alone is not enough to stop him and the rest of the Imperial Guard are currently dealing with another task."

"Then what would you suggest Gladiator?" Riker asked. "There is one here who has managed to stop the herald of Galactus before, he can aid you." Gladiator answered. "Where is he then?" Gladiator pointed to the cell where Peter and "Bob" were in. "You're looking at him."

* * *

Peter sat down in a chair where a table was laid out with Gladiator and Riker sitting as well. The room was dark except for a lamp above the three and the windows were darkened making it hard to tell who was on the other side. "What kind of information can you tell us about this guy?" Riker questioned.

"Where's Bob?" Peter asked concerned about his friend.

"Bob, what are you talking about?"

"Bob is the one that was knocked out in Peter's cell and he's a friend." Gladiator explained.

"So it's a he now, I suppose that would be better than calling him an it. He's being taken care of by Dr. Brandt, I'm sure you remember her given your history together." said Riker.

Peter rubbed his head sheepishly. "Yeah I'm pretty sure dumping her and getting pummeled for it counts as history..."

"Let us get back on to the topic at hand. Peter or should I say Star Lord, how is it that you beaten someone as powerful as a herald of Galactus by your lonesome?" Gladiator questioned.

"I don't go by that name anymore and his name is the Fallen One as far as I'm concerned. Yes he is or was a herald of Galactus. Practically the first one ever from what my sources can gathered and he's fueled up with dark energy instead of the usual cosmic radiation. Even Galactus admitted he was just too much for his taste and imprisoned him on an uninhabited planet for who knows how long. The Fallen One didn't take the betrayal very well and broke out trying to get back at Galactus. I went in to stop him and I did but not without paying a price for it."

"What do you mean by a price?" said Riker. Peter looked up to him. "I killed a planet and its inhabitants."

* * *

"Bob" groggily opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times covering his face from the light glaring down on him.

"Oh good you're awake." said a female voice. He turned his head to the right to see a green female humanoid with strange looking... things on her head. "You took a pretty hard hit to the head when they brought you here but you should thank your healing factor for that."

She was sitting in a floating chair and she pushed herself away to go to her desk typing in her computer before floating back towards "Bob". "So I hear the legendary Star Lord named you Bob since that was all he could come up with." she sighed annoyingly giving "Bob" the impression she was talking about Peter and they knew each other.

"Ughh, how did I even survive that man's idiocy?" She saw "Bob" tilting his head in his confusion and she smiled. "Sorry about that outburst "Bob", just thinking out loud here and that reminds me."

She got up closer. "You really need a new name but what to call you?" she scratched her head deep in thought. "How about umm, Adapto?" "Bob" shook his head. "Morpho?"

"Bob" shook again. "Your DNA or deoxyribonucleic acid is pretty unique so-" she clapped her hands in realization. "Hey I got the perfect name for you! How about Deoxys, would you prefer that?" she asked excitedly.

He thought for a moment before eventually agreeing by nodding his head at the new name. Deoxys... sounded perfect to him.

* * *

 **I'm bringing in Mantis who was a member of the 2008 Guardians of the Galaxy team and she was a member of the Avengers. The dress she was wearing was homage to her classic costume. There is also a comic run called _Legendary Star Lord_ so I made a reference to that. Speaking of cocoons, know who else is famous for that?**

 **Please review (seriously, I want to hear from you guys), fav, and follow and until next time, true believers!**


	5. Recruiting

Chapter 5: Recruiting

Riker was appalled at what he had just heard. A planet and its entire population died trying to take down the Fallen One. "How could such a thing happen?"

"It was when I was chasing him that my ship's A.I. figured out that the energies from a planet being destroyed was capable of hurting him so I followed him to a planet where he was just about destroy it. I harnessed the energy and used it against him but what I didn't count on was a colony of thirty-five thousand people. I tried to warn them but by then it was too late, the planet reached its peak and exploded. So many lives were lost that day and so I turned myself in for genocide and have been here ever since atoning for what I've done."

Peter's face looked haunted after he finished telling his tale. "Are you sure there is no other way to stop him?" Gladiator asked but Peter shook his head. "Even if there was, I would've told you by now."

Riker got up his chair and paced back and forth while rubbing his chin. "At least we have an idea of how we can track him down but who can we call to bring this enemy down?"

Gladiator was the next to stand up. "Why not assemble a response team from here?"

Riker began to laughed at the idea. "Ahahahaha, you seriously want to leave the fate of the universe to a bunch of criminals!?" He shook his head in disbelief while still laughing. "The only thing these thugs know is how to steal, kill, and who knows what they've done to earn a spot here. They're no guardians of the galaxy that's for sure."

"I can understand your concern warden but rest assured they will be under my supervision as well as Peter. Who knows? Perhaps these criminals may be able to change for the better." said Gladiator.

Riker stopped laughing and looked up to Peter. "If we do this then I have one condition." he said.

Peter crossed his arms in front of him. "Name it."

* * *

Deoxys was still in the bed he slept after he was attacked by that dark being. It was comforting but Deoxys was worried about what happened to Peter when he was being choked to death.

"You're worried about him aren't you?" said Brandt. Deoxys nodded and Brandt touched his shoulder. "Nah he's not hurt badly and he's just having a talk with Gladiator and the warden that's all." she comforted him.

His eyes closed as relief went through Deoxys's mind and Brandt smiled. "I bet that cheered you up after seeing you so down in the dumps." The door slid open and it was Peter standing in the doorway.

"You doing all right Bob?" He asked as he walked towards him but he stopped when he saw Brandt there as well. Peter awkwardly looked away while Brandt stared at him.

Deoxys started to get up but Brandt stopped him before he could. "Whoa I can't let you go just yet Deoxys. I still have to run more tests on you."

"Wait you called him Deoxys? What kind of name is that?" Peter asked.

"Yes and it's more creative than your childish imagination." said Brandt

"You didn't have to be that mean." said Peter.

"It's not my fault you can't use your brain if you even have one to think outside of the box. And by the way..." she walked up to Peter and slapped him on the cheek. "That was for dumping me."

Peter winced as he rubbed his cheek. "Haven't you done enough damage?" Brandt slapped him again on the other cheek.

"Now I'm done." she smiled.

"Well I need Deoxys to be up and running so he can join the team and you need to come too." Brandt turned her head towards Peter in a confused look. "Why?" she asked innocently.

* * *

Riker had faced many things before but it was nothing compared to Brandt shouting at him furious that she had to be part of a team of "hooligans and lowlifes" as she described. The fact that her former boyfriend had agreed to it made things even worse and now he's here listening to how Brandt wouldn't even touch him with a thirty-nine and half foot pole.

"...What kind of person do you take me for anyway!?" she yelled with her hands up.

"I need someone I can trust to keep an eye on them for me and besides you can handle yourself pretty well in a fight." Riker explained.

Brandt placed a hand over her face in annoyance. "All I did was took some self defense classes and here you are thinking that I'm some sort of master."

"True but that isn't the point Brandt. You're not just a doctor but you also help people as a counselor. If anyone can help keep these criminals grounded, it's you."

Brandt was quiet thinking about how important what her role in Peter's team really was. "If anything happens to me, consider it my resignation sir."

Riker gave a small smile. "Good enough for me."

* * *

Rocket laid down on his bench throwing a ball against the wall and catching it while Groot sat next to him. "I am Groot." said the tree-like alien. "Yeah I heard about that one bloke breaking out." Rocket replied. "I am Groot."

"Why haven't we done the same? Well I'm just waiting for the right time that's how." Rocket answered.

"I am Groot."

"What do ya mean I'm taking too long!? This kind of operation isn't just a walk in the park you know!"

Gladiator appeared before the pair who were surprised that someone like him showed up. Rocket was frozen in fear hoping Gladiator didn't hear about his plan. "Oh uh h-hey there Mr. Gladiator sir." Rocket managed to say. "Y-you didn't hear any of that did you because we were just joking around right Groot!?"

"I am Groot."

Gladiator slid the bar gate open allowing himself in. "I am told you and your partner make quite the team." said Gladiator.

Rocket got up from his bed dropping the ball and went up to Gladiator. "And who's asking?" he poke Gladiator's leg while looking up to him.

Groot finally stood up towering over Gladiator who didn't even look intimidated. "I am Groot."

"My friend and I believe that with your talents, we can save the galaxy, no the universe from a great threat."

Rocket rubbed his chin in deep thought over it. "I don't know, saving a universe sure seems like a hefty price to me and Groot here."

"You will be paid an handsome amount of credits and your criminal record will be cleared should you consider." Gladiator replied.

"Hmmm you drive a hard bargain there. I need to talk to my associate for this kind of matter." Rocket pulled Groot into the corner of their cell while Gladiator waited patiently for their answer.

"What do you think Groot? Should we trust him?" Rocket whispered.

"I am Groot."

"I know that's freaking Gladiator standing there! I just want to know if this isn't some sort of cruel joke here."

"I am Groot."

"It just seems too good to be true so who knows what can happen."

"I am Groot."

"Have a little faith? You've been listening to too many of those broadcasts from that weird church of truth or whatever they call themselves. Aw, what the heck, I don't have that long of a lifespan anyway..." Rocket went up to Gladiator.

"After much consideration, me and Groot agree to your terms but there better not be any backstabbing!" he exclaimed.

Gladiator held a hand out. "There will be no treachery in this my friend. I only asked that you trust in your new allies."

Rocket laughed at this. "You say it like I'll have a problem with them."

* * *

 _Xandar, Home World of the Nova Corps_

It was a dark blue and green planet much like Earth but the landmass seen from space was vastly different. A city could be seen down on the surface with numerous buildings and structures. Different species of aliens walked around on the streets and floating cars were driving around the roads and highways. Out of nowhere, three glowing blue lights appeared going at speeds that was faster than a fighter jet.

Some of the people would look up and smile even waving at the blue lights. But it wasn't just blue lights they saw, there were people covered in glowing blue energy while appearing to wear a type of uniform. It was a dark blue and yellow with three dots formed in the shape of triangle pointed downward. They also had what looked like shoulder badges at their side with each a different symbol for the three as if to signify a rank. A yellow helmet with a red star-like symbol covered their faces.

One man looked at the three in awestruck wonder until a hand clamped down on his shoulder startling him. "So what do ya think Rider?"

Richard Rider had slick backed brown hair and black eyes. He wore a brown jacket with a white shirt and blue jeans. The man who greeted Rider wore a Nova Corps uniform with his badge having a red cross. He had brown curly hair and his face was aging.

"I don't know, never thought I be abducted just so I could be a space cop and that's my question. Why me?" Rhomann Dey chuckled and walked with Rider through the crowd.

"Every member of the Nova Corps is chosen through the observations and examinations by a supercomputer that we call the Worldmind. It scours throughout the universe searching for new recruits that have the potential to be the very best like no one ever was. I believe the Worldmind chose you for a reason and that's what we're going to find out."

They made to a building with the symbol of the Nova Corps in golden color out in front and members flying in and out the facility. "Do you have anything like this back on your home planet?" Rhomann smiled.

Rider could only shook his head. "All they had back on Earth was a top secret flying aircraft carrier."

Rhomann chuckled and guided Rider inside. "The way I see it kid, you're going to go places."

* * *

 **There wasn't a lot of Deoxys but he'll get his shot in the spotlight soon.**

 **Please review, fav, and follow and see ya later true believers!**


	6. The Plan

**The last time I check the views, it was at 666...**

 **...**

 **I think Mephisto may be lurking around here so it's time to call in Ghost Rider to exorcise this story.**

* * *

Chapter 6: The Plan

"Why the frag do I have to work with him!?" Rocket shouted and Groot was holding him down by the shoulders so that he wouldn't charged at Peter. Deoxys watched the situation with curiosity. Everyone was wearing blue uniforms with red lines lined around buttons on the chest the chest. Peter, Brandt, and Rocket wore red gloves and everyone had something different in the way they dressed. Peter wore brown knee guards above black boots and a golden star like symbol The same symbol could be seen on top of his helmet-mask glowed with yellow lights. Around his waist were two gun holsters each having strange looking pistols.

Rocket wore the same thing but he had a belt with a silver buckle and his pants were rolled up to his knees. Groot was the same but with two belts across his waist and chest diagonally. Brandt's uniform had a knee-length skirt and white go-go boots and while Deoxys was offered one, he declined for he felt uncomfortable wearing clothes and was better the way he was.

"I rather to be stuck back in my cell than be with this bozo!" Rocket yelled

"Relax Ranger Rick, you'll be scot-free once we take down a demi-god." said Peter

"If we ever do." Brandt responded.

The atmosphere around everyone grew heavy and was only broken when Gladiator and Riker came in the room. "Now that we are all here, please take a seat." said Riker.

Everyone sat in a chair expect for Peter. "So how are we going to take down the Fallen One?" Brandt asked.

"Don't worry I have a plan." Star Lord answered.

"Oh you got a plan?" said Rocket.

"Yes." Peter replied

"I seriously doubt that." said Rocket.

"I have **part** of a plan." Peter was started to get annoyed by Rocket's snark.

"How many percentage are we talking about here?" Rocket crossed his arms.

"I don't know, twelve?" Peter shrugged his shoulders.

"Twelve!? Hahahaha!" Rocket laughed in his seat.

"What kind of laugh was that?" Peter asked.

"That was the most real, authentic, and hysterical laugh of my entire life and that isn't even a plan at all." Rocket crossed his arms.

"It's barely a concept." said Brandt.

"Since when did you take their side?" said Peter.

"I am Groot."

"So what if it's better than eleven percent? I don't see why it has to do with anything." said Rocket.

"See Groot and Deoxys are probably the only ones here who have a clue." Groot began eating a leaf growing from his shoulder making Star Lord face palm. Deoxys did the only thing he could possibly do at a time like this, he morphed his tentacles into hands and gave two thumbs-up.

"Thank you Deoxys for trying to make me feel better and moving on to more serious matters." Peter pressed a button sitting on the table and a holographic map of the galaxy was shown. Peter zoomed on the hologram of the Kyln and arrows popped up forming a pathway away from the Kyln.

"As far as we know, the Fallen One has escaped the Kyln and thankfully he left a trail of dark matter behind giving us a way to track him."

"I am Groot."

"Yeah how are we going to stop him once we find the guy?" Rocket questioned for Groot. Peter pressed another button showing an image of a gas giant.

"We're going to try to get him to ignite a gas giant hopefully knocking him out but the trick is trying to do it without being near any populated planets."

"Aw it's going to be that kind of job eh?" Rocket placed his feet up on the table.

"Basically and we'll be back to our normal antics once this is done." said Peter.

"Well I don't have that much of lifespan anyway so might as well."

"I am Groot." Groot nodded his head in agreement.

"I'm in." Brandt stood up as well as Deoxys.

"Let us make haste then." Gladiator spoke. "Every moment we spend, the threat of the Fallen One grows larger and faster. Good luck to us all."

* * *

 _Elysius, a Kree colony_

Waves of ocean water crashed against rocks and moved back and forth across the beach's shoreline. The sun was setting giving off a bright orange light that was almost mesmerizing to watch. A dark blue hooded figure sat on a rock watching the view from a cliff.

"It is almost night time Phylla." said a male voice. The figure took off her hood revealing her face. She had short white hair that was slicked backward and blue eyes.

"I'm sorry ISAAC, I simply wanted to watch the sunset." The figure who spoke wore a black robe with red outlines and was decorated with images of stars. It's head was humanoid but covered in metal and had a blank expression.

"I do not understand the appeal of watching sunsets despite the risk of damage on one's eyes after staring into the surface of a sun too long."

"True but most of us enjoy watching the sunset for the beauty of it." said Phylla. "Beauty? I shall make note to study it later." said ISAAC. Phylla slowly shook her head while smiling.

"Must you always study every concept that is new to you?" she asked.

"It is essential for me to understand your needs so I can better tend to you and the rest of the colony."

"I know but why not instead experience it for yourself? It is more better to do it personally than rather looking at data."

"That would be... logical." ISAAC sat crisscross next to Phylla and both watched the sunset in silence. "It is rather fascinating."

The peace was shattered when ISAAC looked up to the sky and stood up faster than Phylla could react as ISAAC tried to get her to come with him by grabbing her in the arm.

"ISAAC what has gotten into you!?" Phylla blurted out.

"There is no time to explain but it is vital that I get you to safety!" ISAAC responded.

"But why!?" She looked up and saw her answer, a swirling ball of darkness was coming down from the atmosphere and her eyes widened when upon closer inspection, it was a dark blue humanoid figure. The deranged smile on his face clearly showed that he was insane and Phylla felt chills run down her spine.

The Fallen One had arrived.

* * *

 **Phylla was an Eternal/Kree hybrid in the comics as well as her brother Genis who was the third Captain Marvel. ISAAC is the supercomputer that takes cares of Titan, Saturn's moon where the Eternals and Thanos live so you can see how connected it all is. The colony is also named after Phylla's mother Elysius who was an Eternal and Phylla is related to Mar-Vell in the show just not as her father like in the comics.**

 **Whenever I imagine ISAAC speaking, I think of either Peter Dinklage or Leonard Nimroy if he was young as his voice actor.**

 **I will write in a tie-in story that will be about Thanos.**

 **Please review, fav, and follow and see ya next time true believers!**


	7. Somebody's Gotta Do It

Chapter 7: Somebody's Gotta Do It

"You still flying that rust bucket Quill?" Rocket was looking at a V-shaped spaceship with a blue and orange paint job and wing-like protrusions.

"What's wrong with it?" Peter asked.

"I don't know, M-ships are quite rare these days and I hear a gang of smugglers used 'em." Rocket gave Peter a squinting look. "You used to be Ravager mate?"

Peter gave out a nervous laugh. "Me? No you're just pulling my leg here." But Rocket wasn't satisfied with his answer and kept looking at him before turning away.

"Ah well if you want, I can fix up whatever problems this hunk of junk has." Peter was offended by Rocket's comment and walked over to the ship.

"This is **NOT** a hunk of junk! This is my baby, my _Milano._ This ship has gotten me out of many situations from your typical bar fights, to alien empires, and angry ex-girlfriends..." If looks could kill, Brandt shot Peter a look that would've killed him right there on the spot.

"Alright I get it Quill, you have a personal attachment to your ship." Rocket waved off Peter.

Warden Riker walked in the shipyard with Gladiator following behind him. "I do hope you know what you're doing Gladiator."

"I have the upmost confidence in Peter Quill and I know he will do the right thing." said Gladiator.

"Peter and Brandt I'm okay with but the others aren't exactly what I had in mind." Riker replied.

"Not everyone starts out as being good and innocent in the long run warden. Their paths can only be forged by themselves alone."

"I wish I could believe that but I've seen enough that left me second guessing things like that."

"Then perhaps today would be a good time to start." Gladiator went on ahead while Riker stopped walking. "Why do I get the feeling this isn't going to end well?" he said.

"It is time to go." Gladiator said to everyone who promptly went inside the _Milano._ Riker watched as it slowly rose up in the air and turn towards open starlit space. The humming from the ship steadily grew faster and faster until finally in a split second, a boom rang out in the hangar and the _Milano_ was no longer in sight.

* * *

 _Elysius_

Running was all Phylla could do at the moment as she was still being led away by ISAAC. She heard the ground behind her quaked and she knew if she looked back, she would see it, see him standing probably still smiling the way she saw him. "Attention to all colonists on Elysius, it is imperative that you evacuated immediately off the planet. Repeat, this is not a drill."

Phylla now understood the danger if ISAAC was contacting through the radio and before she could react, a dark energy beam hit ISAAC on the back. The android fell down to the ground with a smoking hole on his back and Phylla fell down with it as it was holding on to her hand.

"Tsk, tsk. Oh don't leave just yet, we haven't even begun to start yet." The Fallen One was floating over to Phylla wagging his finger at her as if she was a child in trouble.

"Why leave when I was just about to give you all a present!" he said with a happy expression and Phylla could do nothing but watch in fear. "Now watch and witness the destruction of your pla-" The Fallen One didn't finish his sentence as a boom ranged through the air and the _Milano_ came out of nowhere from the skies. The Fallen One growled in annoyance as if he knew whoever was inside. "Quill." Dark energy flowed from the palm of his hand and the Fallen One tried to shoot a beam at the ship but it quickly maneuver away.

The _Milano_ fired laser shots at the Fallen One who staggered away from Phylla and it was at this point a red blur suddenly raced by her. The blur then went towards the Fallen One and stopped in front of him. Before the Fallen One could even react, Gladiator punched him in the face sending him flying towards a cliff wall. The wall cracked from the impact and rocks fell down in clumps creating a creating a dust cloud.

"Go!" Gladiator shouted to Phylla who had an expression of shock on her face. "Get to safety!" The dust cleared revealing the Fallen One with an angry expression and with dark energy flowing out from his hands.

"YOU DARE TO CHALLENGE ME!?" He screamed as he flew towards his attacker. Gladiator's eyes glowed up to a red color and fired a pair of red beams from his eyes. The Fallen One fired back with beams of darkness and both energy attacks collided with each other causing a small explosion in the process.

Peter, Rocket, Groot, and Deoxys dropped out from the _Milano_ and landed down on the grass. "I knew Gladiator was tough but I didn't think he packed that much of a punch!" said Rocket.

"Yeah but at least this way he's buying us time to get everyone off this rock." Peter's mask then covered his face and he turned to face everyone. "Rocket, you and I will help with the evacuation. Groot and Deoxys, you guys help Gladiator stall the Fallen One. Brandt, what's the situation right now?"

Brandt was piloting the _Milano_ from the cockpit and surveying a hologram of the planet Elysius. "So far the planet is stable but you can't let the Fallen One get another crack at trying to absorb the core or else."

"Copy that. Well you heard the lady, let's give it our all folks!" While Groot and Deoxys went to join in on the battle, Peter and Rocket were about to leave until Peter saw Phylla struggling to move ISAAC. "Hey wait up Rocket!" Peter shouted to the raccoon-like alien.

"What is it Quill!?" shouted Rocket.

"There's someone here who needs our help." Rocket noticed Phylla in the distance. "What do you expect me to do then?" "I don't know, help the lady out with her friend who may be possibly dead at the moment!?"

"Fine but if we get stuck in the crossfire, I'm blaming you!"

Peter and Rocket ran over to Phylla and ISAAC where they helped carry the android away. "He's a..." Rocket struggled to hold ISAAC's body up. "...heavy one." he strained to say.

"Yeah but it doesn't matter, nothing matters when we're saving lives."

"W-who are you people?" Phylla asked them. "We're the Super Friends." Peter answered in a serious tone.

"We ain't calling ourselves that!" Rocket yelled angrily at Peter who paid him no mind.

"Tell me where is the colony? I've heard the Kree set up shop here." said Peter.

"It's not that far from here. Follow me and thank you." As Peter and Rocket followed Phylla while carrying ISAAC, the fight between the four combatants was still going on. Deoxys levitated two huge rocks and hurled them towards the Fallen One who broke them apart by blasting them away. Groot roared as he attempted to punch the Fallen One but ended up getting blown away when he missed.

Gladiator then use his super breath on the Fallen One blowing powerful winds at him. The Fallen One stood his ground and began to walk towards Gladiator blocking the wind with his arm over his face. Gladiator blew even harder but it didn't falter the former herald from continuing so he stopped and flew faster than a speeding bullet crashing into him. The Fallen One picked up Gladiator by the neck and slammed him to the ground.

"What good is strength if your opponent is more superior?" Gladiator groaned and turn his head to face the Fallen One.

"It's not about strength." he said and punch the Fallen One off of him this time somehow more powerful than before. A bruise was on the Fallen One's face who was shocked that such an injury occur despite his supposed invulnerability.

"How were you this strong now? Before, you couldn't do anything against me!" Gladiator punched against the palm of his left hand making the sound of the impact echo through the place. "All it takes is a little confidence."

The Fallen One snarled in annoyance and was about lunge towards Gladiator when suddenly tree roots sprung out from the ground wrapping themselves around him. "What is this madness!?" he exclaimed. The answer came to him as a tree-like face formed behind him. "I am Groot!"

Deoxys suddenly appeared in front of the Fallen One who was caught off-guard by the sudden appearance. "What!?" was all he could say before Deoxys's head began to glow blue and a light blue reflective shield surrounded it. Deoxys pulled its head backwards then forward again slamming it against the Fallen One's forehead.

The Fallen One almost blacked out from the powerful blow and it looks as if Deoxys was about to attack again using the same move until the Fallen One unleashed a dark wave from his body destroying his wooden prison. Gladiator, Deoxys, and Groot who had regenerated from the attack stood side by side as they readied themselves for another attack. The Fallen One smirked and a dark aura emerged around his body. This battle was far from over.

* * *

Phylla was running ahead of Peter and Rocket who were still carrying ISAAC. "We're almost there!" said Phylla. They had made it to a relatively small community and light bluish skinned people who resemble humans were scrambling around their homes carrying whatever belongings they had to the evacuation ships.

"Is there any way we can drop this guy down because we can't keep on doing this anymore." said Peter who was tired.

"Don't worry we're almost to the place where he can be fixed." said Phylla.

"I sure hope so." said Rocket.

They had made it to an misshapen oval building with glass windows placed all over it. "In here." Phylla opened the glass door holding it open for Peter and Rocket. Inside they could see that a violet sphere that appears to be made up of data bits floating up in the air. Panels were placed around it in rows forming a semicircle and what look like floating metal eyes near them. They had three Phillip-head screws where two were placed near the bottom and one on top of their head like an antenna. On both of their sides were horseshoe magnets and four of them went up to Phylla nuzzling her in affection.

"Hello everyone how are you?" Phylla smiled. "Could you please repair ISAAC? He's been badly damaged and it would best if you could hurry."

All four went up to ISAAC and carried him away while Peter and Quill looked around. "What the heck kind of place is this?" said Rocket.

"This is where ISAAC monitors the planet and those robots you saw are security drones designed to aid and protect his main body." Phylla answered.

"So you're saying this place **is** ISAAC?" said Peter and Phylla nodded. "Yes and it's a good thing we brought his body. His A.I. was inside it and we needed him to take off the restrictions off the evacuation ships."

"Indeed and you should all leave this planet now before it is destroyed." said a booming voice. "ISAAC." said Phylla. The violet sphere was turned to the trio with its core now looking like an eye. "I am afraid that despite your friends' efforts, they have lost against the threat."

Peter immediately began to radio in on Brandt. "Brandt, what's the situation now!?"

Meanwhile Brandt was looking at the screen with a horrified look on her face. "It's not looking good." On the screen Deoxys, Gladiator, and Groot were on the ground knocked out and beaten while the Fallen One was floating above them victorious. "It's not good at all."

* * *

 **Happy holidays everyone and this is my Christmas gift to you!**

 **Please review, follow, or fav and I'll see you later true believers.**


	8. Truth

Chapter 8: Truth

Peter was shocked even though he had expect this happen after all, this was the Fallen One but somewhere inside of him had hoped Deoxys, Gladiator, and Groot would've been able to stop him. "Keep me posted and try to get everyone back inside the ship so they won't be stranded when this rock explodes."

"Got it and Peter, please be careful out there." Brandt radioed out and Peter turned to Phylla. "So uhhh... how long it will take for your robot buddy to repair itself?"

Phylla looked down thinking with her hand on her chin. "With the damage he sustained, It would take at least an hour or two to be fully operational."

"We don't have that kind of time girl." Phylla turned to face Rocket who was looking over his twin pistols. "The sooner we wait for your walking computer to fix itself, the sooner the Fallen One is going to crack this planet like a egg."

"I won't leave him behind! He's like family to me!" Phylla argued.

Rocket put away his guns in the holsters. "I don't care if he's your bloody nanny or what not! He's a machine, he ain't like us. It's better you leave that thing and save yourself." Phylla was about to let Rocket had it when Peter placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head.

"Fighting each other won't solve any of our problems right now." Phylla slumped and closed her eyes.

"I know. ISAAC has been a part of my life ever since I was a child and the thought of him not being there anymore is unthinkable."

"Yeah... I get what you're saying." Peter said softly. "Is there another way we can transport ISAAC out of here because we have to leave now."

"No but I can re-insert myself back to my body." said ISAAC.

"But your body still hasn't repair itself fully!" Phylla cried out.

"It is of no matter Phylla. I can finish repairs as we go." The android below the giant hologram began to move with difficulty but it was able to stand up regardless of the damage. "Let us hurry to the ships and I shall provide us some security." Suddenly a trio of the drones merged together into one singular unit with two of the bodies on the bottom and one on top of them. The same thing happened twice and now there were three conjoined drones floating. "They shall act to protect us from this "Fallen One" you keep referring to."

Rocket grew uncomfortable as he looked at the strange machines. "Whose idea was it make these things?" he said.

"My creator, Phylla's father, called them Magnemite and the ones you see here are the result of three Magnemite combining to increase their offensive and defensive mechanisms. They are called Magneton." ISAAC explained.

"And how exactly are these floating tin cans gonna help us because frankly all I see here is a mad scientist's way of a joke?" The Magneton shot angry looks at Rocket and all three let out a strong electric blast on Rocket shocking him. Rocket went wide-eyed and screamed from the attack and when it was over, his fur coat was all puffed up and smoking.

"It'll take a lot more than that," he coughed. "To take... me... down." Rocket fell backwards and Phylla had to stop herself from laughing by covering her mouth.

 _'Somehow I knew i_ _t was going to end up like this sooner or later.'_ Peter thought.

* * *

Deoxys was not feeling like his best today if he even had any as his eyes opened to find that he was inside the _Milano_ again. He turned his head to his left to see Gladiator standing against against the wall looking as if he was peeved about something and on his right was Groot sleeping in his seat. "Oh good you're awake." Deoxys saw Brandt looking at him relieved.

"You were out for so long I was worried you weren't going to wake up." Deoxys gave a thumbs up to Brandt as he sat himself up.

"Any word from Peter?" Gladiator asked.

"He said that they were going to get on an evacuation ship even though I told him we could pick him up." she answered with a sigh. "I bet he's out there flirting with some Kree woman he saved."

Groot started to wake up rubbing his eyes. "I am Groot." he groggily said.

"Well hello to you too." said Brandt. Deoxys saw they were above the planet's atmosphere and he could see gigantic cracks on the surface and magma showing itself from below. He felt something growing inside of him as if a fire had been lit. It was as if he was going to make this Fallen One pay for what he did.

"I am Groot." Deoxys was brought out of his daze turning around to face Groot who looked concerned. "I am Groot." he said as if he was asking a question saying 'Are you okay?'.

Deoxys nodded and waved it off but Groot didn't look satisfied at this. "I am Groot." he placed a hand over his chest and pointed to Deoxys who picked it up as Groot saying he understood what Deoxys was feeling right now. Deoxys was surprised at this gesture and pointed back at Elysius silently asking if Groot experienced something similar like this. Groot answered by solemnly nodding his head and Deoxys felt sorry for him at this point.

"Guys, I'm getting multiple signals coming out of light speed." Brandt was looking over the radar which showed numerous lights blinking then a fleet of thinly violet colored ships suddenly appeared in front of them. "Is that what I think it is?" she asked while Gladiator walked up right besides her looking concerned at the ships as he recognized the designs.

"Yes, it's the Kree but it's much more than that. This is none other than Ronan the Accuser's personal vanguard." Brandt turned to look at Gladiator shocked and Groot was too while Deoxys was confused on who and why this Ronan seemed so scary to everyone.

"Ronan the Accuser is the leader of the Accuser Corps, a group akin to military governors as one would might say. He is part of a race called the Kree and they are known for their militaristic endeavors and their conflict against the Skrulls, a race of shape shifters." Gladiator explained to Deoxys. "Ronan is one who will not hesitant an order even if it's to wipe entire populations including his own people in the name of the Kree Empire."

A hologram of a blue-skinned humanoid's head covered in a white helmet appeared before them. "By order of the Kree Empire, identify yourselves or you shall suffer the consequences should you not answer."

Gladiator was the first to answer the hologram. "I am Gladiator, Praetor of the Shi'ar Imperial Guard." The Kree hologram sprang his eyes up surprised but went back to his calm demeanor.

"Impossible, the Shi'ar Empire have agreed to not interfere with the Kree under any circumstances."

"I assure you, I would've respected the terms of the treaty between us were it not for the situation at hand." said Gladiator.

"Would you care to enlighten me then Gladiator?" said a deep booming voice. The hologram changed as another Kree replaced the one before this time wearing a green hood over his head.

"Ronan." Gladiator narrowed his eyes.

"I would very much like to know how you can explain why one of our colonies has been attacked and yet you happen to be here? I find it very... coincidental." said Ronan.

"I and a group of talented people have joined together to fight against the Fallen One who had escaped from the Kyln earlier and is now absorbing the life essence of the planet."

"Hmph, do you expect me to believe those words? Perhaps the Shi'ar has developed a weapon and our race happens to be the perfect test subjects." Gladiator balled his fists up in silent anger.

"It is not a farce I speak of Ronan. The threat is very real and here is your proof." He pushed a button sending video feed of him, Deoxys, and Groot were fighting against the Fallen One.

Ronan silently watch the footage and when it was over, he turned his attention back to Gladiator. "That was the extent of your strength? That should've been child's play for you!"

"If I had used all of my strength, the planet wouldn't have survive any of my attacks." Deoxys felt a chill ran down his body, just how strong **was** Gladiator?

"I shall turn a blind eye on this for now but know this, you are not to interfere with the Kree Empire anymore after this Gladiator or you will face the consequences." The hologram of Ronan went away and Gladiator turned around to find everyone looking at him with worried looks.

"It appears my time with you all has come to an end."

Brandt was the first to speak up. "But we need you to help us! W-we can't take on this deranged demigod on our own!"

Gladiator held his hand up. "I understand your concerns but it is as Ronan says, I cannot partake in this any longer than I should have. There is a place that I know that can help you in this dark hour. It is called Knowhere and there is a friend who is more suited to this task. I shall type in the coordinantes for you to follow and once I'm done, I must go."

"At least stay with us until we get there I mean it's technically not interfering with the Kree right?" said Brandt.

"Yes, that is not such a bad idea Miss Brandt. I shall escort you to Knowhere once everyone is accounted for." Deoxys looked out to the window again hoping Peter and the rest had made it safely out of the planet.

* * *

 _Elysius_

"I swear if we ever get out of this Quill, I'm never going to be a bounty hunter again!" Rocket yelled at the top of his lungs as he ran.

"I'll believe it when I see it!" Peter yelled back. Everywhere they went, the entire planet was shaking and buildings were crumbling down.

"Look out!" Phylla shouted as the debris from a building fell down towards the group. The trio of Magneton quickly destroyed it by shooting it with pure electricity.

"How far are we from the ships!?" said Rocket.

Phylla pointed to the direction in front of them. "If we keep moving this way, we'll be able to make it in no time!"

"Phylla...wait." ISAAC groaned out.

"Don't try to speak ISAAC. We're almost there."

The android shook his head. "There is something that your father has left for you and only you can wield it to its full potential."

Phylla was visibly confused by his words. "ISAAC, what you're saying doesn't make sense to me." ISAAC's chest began to glow a faint yellow light from within and started to open up revealing two golden wrist bands each adorned with seven gems around them. He then took it out and gave the bands to Phylla who stood mesmerized and felt a strange power emitting from it. "What is this?" she asked.

"These were your father's possessions, the Quantum Bands." ISAAC answered."

"Quantum Bands?"

"Place them on your wrists and see for yourself." Phylla did what ISAAC said and when she did, she was surprised on how incredible she felt immediately after. "This is amazing, what is the energy I'm feeling!?" she exclaimed. "These bands have the ability to tap into a limitless power source called the Quantum Zone. This was your mother's gift to your father."

Phylla raised her eyebrows in surprise. "My...mother gave this to him?" ISAAC nodded. "B-but why would you keep that information away from me?"

"Your father wanted to protect you."

"Protect me from what!? I can take care of myself!" She yelled at the android. "There are powerful figures in this galaxy who wouldn't waste a second to exploit and use this power. This is not to be taken lightly Phylla!"

Phylla was caught off-guard when ISAAC raised his voice at her. He had never done that to her ever in her entire life even when she got in trouble. "Even the Kree, your own people, will see this as a way to strengthen their military might. All your father ever wanted was for his creations to be used in the name of peace but he was executed because of that." He placed his metal hands on her shoulders. "It may seem like a great burden to you but do not see it that way. You are free to decide what you do with the bands."

Phylla looked at the Quantum Bands on her wrists and back to ISAAC. "The choice is yours."

* * *

 **I feel like I copped out on this chapter but I will try to do better next time.**

 **Please review, fav, or follow and I'll see you later true believers!**


	9. The Next Step

Chapter 9: The Next Step

Phylla had the biggest choice literally right in front of her. She could either refuse to take up these Quantum Bands and live a normal life or take them up to do who knows what.

 _'Today has been the strangest and somehow the most exciting day of my life.'_ she thought. _'Everything's so confusing to me and I wish none of this had ever happened but it did.'_ Phylla looked up to the android.

"I want to know more about who I am and where I come from but I'm unsure how to start that."

"The best course of action I can tell you is to follow what feels right to you and it is like I said, the choice is yours and yours alone." The android answered and the planet began to shake again this time much stronger than before.

"You must leave now Phylla, go and leave me behind."

She shook her head frantically. "I am not losing you or anyone again!" The Quantum Bands began to glow and her body was surrounded with golden energy. Phylla began to float in the air and a line with the same color as the energy surrounding her appeared over her right eye. Energy constructs began to form resembling hands grabbing everyone in reach.

"What's going on here!?" Rocket struggle to get out of the hand's grip but it was futile. Peter looked around to find the source and saw it was Phylla. "Looks like someone is literally giving us a hand here."

"This day just keeps getting better and better..." said Rocket as everyone was carried over to the docks where one Kree ship was waiting. The hands then let down everyone to the ground and the energy surrounding Phylla vanished. Her eyes began to close and she was about to fall to the ground when ISAAC caught her in the nick of time.

"Is she going to be alright?" Peter asked the android.

"She has merely fainted after using the Quantum Bands for the first time. Phylla will learn to cope with the enormous power over time." ISAAC answered as he lifted her up bridal style.

"You make it sound like she **can** handle it with those things on her wrists. Just what she is exactly?"

"That information is classified but I can tell you this, she is special in more ways than you think." ISAAC began to walk inside the ship, not even looking back at Peter who was left still standing in the same spot while Rocket came up next to him.

"Something happened Quill?" Rocket asked.

"It's nothing Rocket."

Rocket went on ahead, following ISAAC but he turn around when he noticed Peter wasn't coming. "You in or out mate?"

Peter grinned as the mask covering his face went away. "Yeah I'm coming."

"Oh by the way, you should duck your head right about now." Peter gave a confused look at the bounty hunter until he heard a sound coming from behind him fast.

"Whoa!" Peter managed to duck his head down right before the Magneton who were helping them earlier quickly zoomed by. Rocket whistled before laughing at the man.

"Blimey, those little buggers sure move quick now do they, eh Quill?"

"Let's get out here before I'm in moral danger again." Peter hurriedly went inside as the ramp began to close up. As he made his way through, Peter saw Kree citizens were huddled around each other. It was heartbreaking to the man to see all of these people who had lost practically everything in one day. Peter felt anger rising in his chest and his hands curled up into fists.

One way or another, he was going to make sure the Fallen One pay.

* * *

The heavy atmosphere that was emanating from everyone made Deoxys uneasy to say the least. Everyone was quiet including Rocket who was sitting with Groot back in the lounge area playing cards with each other. Kallark earlier had told Peter he was heading to the cargo bay so he could talk with his superiors and that he could no longer help them since he violated the treaty between the Shi'ar and Kree Empire. Peter was surprisingly calm during this and did not show any concern about losing a valuable ally especially one such as Gladiator.

Brandt sat by Peter looking worried as the man was at the ship's controls not caring if she kept looking at him. Deoxys heard the door sliding open and saw Kallark entering.

"What they did say?" Brandt asked with her chair turned around.

"They know what I have done due to Ronan informing them and they have said the same thing as well. I must leave you all once we reach Knowhere."

"What's so bloody important about Knowhere that you think it could possibly help us?" Rocket looked up from his seat.

"It is as I said before to Ms. Brandt, A friend of mine can help you." Kallark answered and Rocket wasn't satisfied with it.

"Are they as tough as you as in the strength department?"

"Not exactly in brute force but he does possess telepathic powers that are not to be underestimated."

"Good then I'm guessing he's quite the sight if he's that powerful."

Kallark was confused by this. "I...suppose so though I'm not sure what you meant by that."

"You know if he's intimidating in appearance?"

"Ah well, you'll get the chance to find out yourself since we've just arrived at our destination." Deoxys looked out to the window and what he saw was unbelievable. It was a massive humanoid head made of metal and Deoxys could sense the power emanating from it that easily dwarfed the Fallen One.

"Welcome to Knowhere my friends."

* * *

When they had landed down at a spot in the shipping docks, Deoxys was the first one out of the _Milano._ The inside of Knowhere was just as incredible as the outside with numerous buildings built all over the area. Alien species of all shapes and sizes were walking around and interacting with each other.

"Enjoying the view up there!?" A voice from below shouted. Deoxys looked down to see Rocket alongside Groot who waved at him. "Come on! We have to keep up with the others to our "new headquarters" or the like."

Deoxys went back down to the ground and followed the duo. They had met up with everyone else at the entrance of a glass tower-like structure with a landing pad near the top. The front door slid open and what Deoxys saw next was very baffling to him. It was a strange creature wearing what appears to be a spacesuit with the words 'CCCP' in red and a helmet behind its head. It was covered in light brown fur and had a long snout with its black nose at the end.

"What is this supposed to be, some sort of guard animal?" Rocket exclaimed.

"Cosmo is not just guard animal, Cosmo is head of security of Knowhere!" Deoxys quickly looked around to find the source of the male voice but couldn't. "Down here." Deoxys did what the voice told him and the creature was looking back at him. "Greetings comrades, Cosmo is happy to see good friends of Gladiator."

"I never thought I see a dog again let alone a talking one." Peter commented.

"Cosmo speak through telepathy in case you want reason. Oh you human!?" Cosmo walked up to the man. "Been long time since Cosmo smelled scent of human but you also different at same time." Gladiator cleared his throat making Cosmo come back to his senses. "Right, almost forgot that Cosmo's home is now your home too. Please come in, I give you tour of new residence."

While everyone followed Cosmo inside, Peter and Kallark stayed behind. "I wish the best of luck to you my friend. I wish I could've done more than pulling a few punches." Both men held out their hands to each other and shook it.

"We'll manage and thanks for the help back at the colony."

"No need to thank me Peter and also will you return to your previous identity? There may yet be a need for Star Lord once again." Kallark asked.

"Hmm, I'll think about it but not now." Peter answered.

"Farewell and again, good luck." Kallark then flew away leaving Peter behind still standing in the same spot. He took off his helmet and gazed upon it. Could this be his chance to be a hero again or was he going to fail like before? The thought of it raced through his mind until he felt his body being shaken around.

"Hey, are you alright?" Brandt was standing behind Peter with a concerned look on her face. Peter placed his helmet back on his head.

"Yeah." Peter replied.

"I know when you're lying." She crossed her arms. "I'm not in the mood to talk about this Brandt."

"Really?" She raised an eyebrow. "I always known you as a chatterbox but this all new, all different Peter Quill isn't what I expected. Look, I'm just wanted to make sure you were doing okay. You haven't made a sound since Elysius."

Peter sighed in defeat, she always was a clever one. "Fine, this whole thing just reminds me of my first encounter with the Fallen One that's all." Peter's hands went to his hips and looked down to the ground.

"I was young and careless back then. Never thought that my actions had any effect on anyone while I was out playing the hero. I just wish I could've done more but history has a way of repeating itself it seems."

Brandt took Peter's left hand and held it. "As far I know, you helped saved everyone and that is worth more than a floating rock in space." She pulled Peter with her and started to walk towards the entrance. "Come on, wouldn't want to miss the tour now would we?" The smile on Brandt's face made Peter smile as well.

"No, I guess not."

* * *

 _Somewhere in the outskirts of space_

"How very foolish of them to tried to attack me at my full strength." The Fallen One was standing in front of the wreckage of numerous Kree warships.

"But it's still not enough for me to go against Galactus. I must continue to increase my power until then but where?" Closing his eyes, he concentrated using his cosmic awareness on finding planets with sufficient energy for him to absorb and when he did, a smile grew on his face. The Fallen One then flew faster than the speed of light towards his destination, Xandar.

* * *

 **Sorry for the delay but I'm back.**

 **Please review, follow, or favorite and I'll see you later true believers!**


	10. Answering The Call

**Here is the moveset for Deoxys's Normal Forme: Psychic, Teleport, Zen Headbutt, and of course Psycho Boost but he will not be able to use that until later.**

 **I also noticed that certain Beatles songs can be matched up to some of the Guardians for example, "Rocky Raccoon" for obviously Rocket Raccoon and "Lady Madonna" (my favorite) for Mantis. I'm open to any suggestions for any more Beatles or any other songs that match up with the others if possible.**

* * *

Chapter 10: Answering The Call

 _Xandar_

The best feeling Richard could sum up today was disappointment. He was wearing a Nova Corps Corpsman uniform consisting of a golden helmet and an upside down boomerang symbol on his chest. Sure he could lift up to five tons, have limited invulnerability, and got photon blasters in his armbands. All of that was nothing compared to what he could do if he was a Centurion. The ability to fly faster than the speed of light and shoot energy beams from his hands was just too good to resist.

Richard looked up to see a squad of Centurions pass by him in the sky. _'One of these days, it's going to be me flying up there.'_ His train of thought was interrupted when he heard a radio broadcast in his helmet.

"Calling in all available Nova Corps members, we have an unidentified object coming in hot towards the capital. Be advised, the object has unnaturally high energy levels and considered highly dangerous. Proceed with extreme caution."

 _'And so begins my days of being in the Nova Corps.'_ Richard ran over to catch up with his fellow Corpsmen who were getting on transport ships. After quickly getting on one, the doors closed and the ship was immediately off the ground. He looked around the crowd of Corpsman, all of which were of different alien species. Richard started feel alone and almost a little homesick at this point but he wasn't given a chance to think more on the matter when the ship suddenly was lurched to the side.

"Hang on everybody, we're being attacked!" yelled the pilot. Richard braced for impact as the ship then crashed down to the ground. The doors opened and every Corpsman rushed out ready for anything. Richard was the last one to come out and what he saw almost made him want to go back inside. It was practically an all out war between the Nova Corps and strange shadowy humanoid figures. The Nova Centurions were putting up a good fight against these newcomers but Richard knew it was only a matter of time before it could go downhill from there. He saw several of his fellow Corpsman taking defensive positions with the debris that was scattered around against a trio of the shadow figures who were blasting dark energy beams.

Before Richard could even act, he heard a weak male voice calling out to him despite of everything that was happening. "Richard..." It cried out making Richard instantly recognize the voice.

"Rhomann!" He began to run around the place searching for Rhomann until he finally found him underneath a pile of rubble. Rhomann was wearing a Nova Centurion helmet and uniform.

 _'No, this isn't happening. Not here and not now!'_ Richard ran over to him and tried to get Rhomann out but found his arm being stopped by the man himself who was shaking his head.

"Save it. My lower half is completely crushed and I don't have long to live anyhow. You need to become a Centurion in order to stand a chance against these guys."

"Sir I'm... not even qualified to be one. Heck, this was supposed to be my first day on the job." Richard explained. Rhomann took off his helmet and placed it in Richard's hands.

"It doesn't matter. Right now, you and everyone in the Nova Corps have a responsibility of protecting the people. Remember what I told you when you came here?"

"Yeah I do."Richard answered as Rhomann began to cough. "The Worldmind never makes a mistake kid and I see it in your eyes the potential to be great if not greater than you could ever imagine. Just trust your heart and let it guide you." Richard took his hand and grasped it firmly. "I will." Rhomann smiled. "Good to hear and I need you to do something for me." Richard nodded. "Name it."

"My family is trapped in one of the buildings around here. I tried to reach them but one of these shadow guys ambushed me and well, you know what happened next. Please get them to safety."

"Got it." Rhomann gave one last smile before his head turned to the side with no more signs of movement. Richard closed Rhomann's eyes and stood up with the Nova Centurion helmet still in his possession. He looked up to the shadow figure trio who were now advancing toward his direction. Some of the Nova Corpsmen were already on the ground dead while the rest were retreating.

Richard without even thinking a second thought charged straight at them. The shadow men took notice of this and tried to stop Richard but by some stroke of luck, they missed him only by a few inches. No longer was disappointment clouding his mind but it was replaced with anger, anger at the ones responsible for all of this.

Richard took off the helmet he was wearing and replaced it with Rhomann's. He felt incredible power course through his body and his very appearance changed as well. The chest symbol morphed into three dots formed to resemble the shape of a triangle pointing downwards. As he got close enough, Richard with his hand surrounded by blue energy punched one of the shadow men destroying it instantly in a cloud of black smoke.

"That was for Rhomann!" He raised his hand at another shadow man unleashing a blast of energy at it with the same result.

"That was for Xandar!" Richard turned around and punched the last one in the chest. "And this is for the Nova Corps!"

A beam of energy then pierced through the shadow man's chest causing it to go up in another cloud of black smoke. Richard breathed heavily after what he had done and felt almost excited to do it again. But this wasn't the time to for now he had a planet to defend and was ready for anything at this point. There was only one problem though, he didn't' know how to fly.

 _'Why couldn't these things come with an instruction manual?'_

* * *

 _Knowhere_

As far Deoxys knows, this new base of operations as Rocket had called it had everything they needed. The tower had twenty-five floors and Cosmo had told everyone that the top three floors were reserved just for them. The twenty-fifth floor had a landing pad where they could land the Milano along with a shooting range and an armory.

The twenty-fourth floor had both an lounge area and a medical room which made Brandt relieved. The twenty-third floor had a rec room, a gym, and bedrooms where everyone could sleep. Deoxys was sitting on the edge of the landing pad when he heard someone walking up from behind him. "Why out here comrade?" Cosmo sat next to Deoxys.

"Do you not like new place?" Deoxys didn't know how to respond so he kept staring at Cosmo. "It's okay if you don't. Cosmo doesn't mind at all and Peter told Cosmo about you and how you two met. Though Cosmo doesn't understand why you were at Kyln of all places."

It was a good question, how did he end up there? It was all a blank to him and the only thing he could remember was waking up to see the Kyln and he was on top of a meteoroid. Deoxys shrugged his shoulders signaling he didn't know. "Perhaps if you allow Cosmo to read mind, Cosmo can better understand. Will you let Cosmos da?"

Deoxys was unsure about Cosmo's proposal since they had just met but it was worth a try so he nodded in approval. "Cosmo will try to look into memory and see if can find answer." Cosmo's eyes then glowed bright blue and Deoxys could feel something entering inside his head.

"Try to relax mind, no telling what will happen if psychic connection is broken." After what seemed like forever, Cosmo's eyes went back to normal and Deoxys felt the presence in his mind go away.

" _Prostite_ Deoxys, Cosmo did not find anything but does not mean the end. Maybe one day you will find answer. If want advice, embrace present for now." Deoxys agreed.

"Guys." Both of them turned to see Peter with a worried look on his face. "We have a situation."

* * *

Everyone was present in the lounge area where they were standing up in a semicircle. "I'm not going to lie to you guys that this could be it for us." Peter said standing in front of them along with Cosmo. "As we speak, Xandar is being attacked by the Fallen One and the Nova Corps are giving it their all but who knows how long until they're beaten."

"Due to size of Xandar and military strength, the Fallen One may have divided up power to create clones to distract Nova Corps from real goal but also means-"

"We can beat his sorry arse." Rocket finished the sentence.

"Cosmo wouldn't say like that but yes Fallen One is beatable without powers."

"But how are we going to be able to find him?" said Brandt. "We can't just exactly shoot up every clone and expect one of them to be the real deal."

"And that's why we're going to split up into two teams," Peter replied to Brandt's question. "I'll be with Rocket while you, Deoxys, and Groot will tracking down the Fallen One. Anymore questions you want to ask?"

"Is there room for one more?" A female voice answered.

"Phylla, w-what are you doing here?" Peter asked. Phylla then walked up to the group sporting an entirely new look. She was wearing a crimson and black costume with a star-like symbol on her chest along with a dark blue cape.

"I want to help you all as repayment for what you have done on Elysius."

"I bet you fancy a bit of good old revenge am I right?" Rocket questioned her.

"It's not just revenge I want but I have to make sure this sort of thing never happens to any planet." Phylla answered.

"It's a good enough reason for me. Listen, I can't guarantee if anyone of us will make it out of this alive because today will be a day unlike any other. This is where either we make it or break it. Step up if you still want in this but once you do, there's no turning back." said Peter.

They all looked at each other wondering who would be the first until Rocket stepped forward surprising everyone. "What? You have to admit, that was one heck of a speech."

Groot was the next to step up. "I am Groot." Deoxys and Phylla stepped up as well leaving Brandt to be the last one. All eyes were on her as they waited for her to make her decision.

Brandt sighed placing a hand on her forehead. "This one is going to have make sure you guys don't get injured so badly."

"Quick question though, what do we call ourselves?" Rocket asked.

"That's...actually a good question but no time to talk about such details. We got a planet to save right now so let's move it people!" shouted Peter.

Everyone then began to prepare themselves for the upcoming fight with Peter and Rocket going to the armory to load up on weapons. Rocket was carrying a heavy rifle and peered through the optics where he spotted Peter checking the ammo of his pistols. "You sure you want to keep on using them?" Rocket asked.

"These guns have never fail me before so why should I bother changing them?"

"If you ask me mate, sometimes it's best to go in loud and proud like the heat I'm packing."

Peter snorted. "And that's why I prefer pistols instead of rifles because they're more reliable, don't run out of bullets easily, and not as clunky."

Rocket chuckled. "In that case, I'll have to carry an extra set of arms. Oh by the way, what's the story between you and the good doctor? I notice how you and her always exchange looks at each other."

"We used to date back then before I came to the Kyln. I broke it off with her when it started to get too serious for both of us."

Rocket's eyes widened in surprise. "Crikey, no wonder she hates your guts."

"Yeah but in some way, I deserve that." Before Rocket could questioned him any further, Peter walked out of the armory leaving him behind.

"Love sure is a complicated matter altogether." Rocket said as he went around the armory searching for more weapons to add to his arsenal.

* * *

 **Please review, favorite, or follow and I'll see you later true believers!**


	11. Arrival

Chapter 11: Arrival

Brandt was walking down the hall with Phylla right beside her. They were heading down to the landing pad to meet up with everyone. "So what's with the new look?" Brandt asked.

"I honestly don't understand how besides it was when I woke up that I noticed these clothes on me. ISAAC explained to me that the energy from the Quantum Bands generated them over my normal ones." Phylla answered. "He also went on to say I can will it to appear whenever I want to." The costume disappeared in a flash of golden light now revealing Phylla in an civilian garb consisting of an orange shirt and grey pants. Another golden flash of light appeared with Phylla now back to her costume.

"Whenever I see powers like that, it makes me feel pretty insignificant if you ask me. It's like the whole galaxy is moving too fast for me to catch up."

Phylla shook her head. "Being a doctor is nothing to be ashamed of. People like you are just as important despite of what you think."

Brandt smiled. "Thanks for the compliment."

"No problem and it looks like the cavalry is coming in." Brandt turned around to see Peter with Rocket, Groot, and Deoxys behind him. "All set ladies?" Peter asked.

"Got my med kit ready." Brandt showed the item was strapped around her waist. Phylla summoned a sword made out of energy.

"That's all I needed to know." Everyone proceeded to head towards the _Milano_ where Cosmo was waiting near the landing ramp.

"Good luck comrades, Cosmo wish you good luck." As soon as everyone got inside, Cosmo moved away and watched as the ship flew out into deep space. Deoxys could see Knowhere getting smaller as they flew further away from it. Peter was at the controls with Brandt next to him watching over navigation and communications. Phylla was in a seat behind the two next to Deoxys. Rocket was at the lounge area checking over all the guns he brought with Groot watching him.

"So how long will it take for this bucket of bolts to reach Xandar Quill?" Rocket asked. "We should be able to reach in about I say, twelve minutes? Maybe three minutes if we go into light speed." Peter answered. "So what's wrong, why aren't we going into light speed!?"

"One of the generators blew out when we went to Elysius. This ship is still fast enough even if it can't go into light speed."

Rocket groaned. "Why didn't you fix it back at Knowhere!?"

Peter rubbed the back of his head. "I...had other things on my mind so it slipped away."

Rocket placed the gun he was cleaning on the table. "I better take a look then. Hey Deoxys!" The alien turned around to the sound of Rocket's voice. "Come on you're helping me repair it. I need an extra set of hands, tentacles, or whatever your appendages are." Deoxys got up from his seat and followed Rocket to the engine room which wasn't looking good as if everything from the generator to the coolants was fixed in a hurry.

Rocket whistled. "Bloody hell, I'm surprised we haven't been blown up to kingdom come." He walked up to the intercom and tried to press the button but found that he was too small to reach it. "A little help mate?" Rocket asked. Deoxys picked him up and brought him close enough to the intercom to press the button. "Thanks, Rocket to Quill, calling from engine room."

Peter's voice answered back. "I read you Rocket. What's the situation down there?"

"I think I can fix it up the generator but not for long. This engine room is in serious need of real repairs mind you."

"Do what you can Rocket, Quill out."

Deoxys then placed Rocket back down. "All right, it's time to get cracking! And also you wouldn't mind if you didn't tell anyone what you did? I'm a little grateful but I've got a reputation and it'll be downright embarrassing if word gets out." Deoxys responded by nodding. "Jolly good then! You're almost like Groot in a way you know except you don't talk as much. Now we just need to find a toolbox of sorts and we'll be on our merry way."

Deoxys scanned the room around until he saw what appeared to be the toolbox Rocket was referring to behind one of the pipes. He then proceeded to use his telekinesis to move the toolbox in the air towards Rocket who promptly grabbed it. "Blimey, I owe you another thanks for that too." He carried the toolbox over to the generator and got out a wrench. "Time to fix things up around here."

* * *

 _Xandar_

 _'Come on, where are they!?'_ Richard was searching everywhere for Rhomann's family but it was coming up fruitless as he flew passed by empty destroyed buildings. He couldn't exactly explain how he learned to fly so quickly but it was as if his mind suggested to him how to do so. Could it be the power or something influencing him entirely? There were so many questions he wanted answered but now wasn't the time to since especially since he had other things to worry about. Two shadow men were flying behind him ready to attack but Richard smirked as he allowed the wind to push himself backwards. Before they could even react, Richard quickly blasted them down without hesitation.

"That the best you could do!?" Richard yelled. The answer came to him as a group of shadow men coming out of the clouds towards him. "Had to open my big mouth..." Richard quickly rocketed away as the group continued to trail after him. He maneuver through destroyed buildings but no matter what he did, they still kept up their pursuit.

"Time for Plan B then." Richard was about to go on the offensive when a dark energy beam hit square in the chest causing him to crash down to the concrete ground hard. He quickly got up on his feet and saw that he was completely surrounded with no way of escaping. This was it, this was where he was to going to die. He channeled all of the energy he had available ready for a final stand but it never came to being when a boom echoed throughout the sky.

He watched as a familiar V-shaped spaceship with a blue and orange paint job fired a barrage of gunfire at the shadow men practically wiping them all out. The ship began to descent down to the the ground. A landing ramp opened up from the back of the ship and Deoxys came flying out with everyone else following behind. "All right everyone, we all know the plan here so get into your groups and get moving." Peter ordered. "Oi, we have a one man audience here." Rocket pointed out at Richard who was still standing in the same spot confused at the whole situation.

"Hey Nova Centurion, what's your name?" Rocket asked. "R-Richard Rider and does anyone else see the talking raccoon or did I hit my head too hard?" Before Richard could react, Rocket leaped up and grabbed the front of his uniform. "I swear you are the second one to call me that! I ain't no raccoon and ain't nobody like me except me got it mate!?" Richard quickly nodded. "Ok, ok I get it. You're not a raccoon." Rocket snarled before getting off. "That's what I thought."

"Rider, since you're one of the Nova Corps, can I trust you to pass on a message for me?" Peter asked. "It depends on the message but sure. It's the least I can do since you guys saved my butt back there." said Richard. "Tell the other Nova Corpsmen that my team will taking on the real problem of this whole thing and they're welcome to help out if possible." Peter asked.

"You got it and mind if I tag along with you guys? Figure you may need some backup if this is as big as you said." Groot slapped Richard on the back. "I am Groot." "Oh hello there Groot. The name's Richard Rider." He held out his hand to the tree-like being. "I am Groot." Richard looked around in a confused matter. "Is that all he says?"Everyone looked at each other before answering. "Yes." Deoxys was the only exception who only nodded.

"Since we're splitting up, I want everyone to have these." Peter revealed in his hand earbuds. "Place them in your ear and all you have to do to is press if you want to talk. This way we can be in contact with one another and keeps us in the loop if anything happens." Everyone placed the earbud in their ears though Deoxys notice he was the only one who didn't get one. He turned to Peter with a questioning look as if silently asking why he didn't receive an earbud.

"Sorry Deoxys. I didn't have the time to make you one and if I had, you don't have any ears as far as I know." It was a little disappointing to Deoxys but understandable at best.

"Uh guys, we got company." Brandt was backing up afraid as numerous shadow men landed near the group.

"Looks like we're not getting out of here without here without a fight." Peter got his pistols out twirling them around for a bit.

"I've been itching to field test this new gun." Rocket smiled as he aimed his rifle at one of them. Phylla summoned a sword holding it in front of her.

 **"I. Am. Groot!"** Groot roared, ready to fight.

Deoxys felt as if he could take on anything at this point as he rose up in the air using his telekinesis to lift up debris. Richard conjured up blue energies from his hands while Brandt prepared herself by going into a fighting stance reminiscent of a certain insect. "So before we go on and fight as one and all that. I have to know one thing." said Richard. "And what's that?" Peter asked. "Just who are you guys?"

Peter was stumped for a second, what were they going call themselves? He couldn't danced around this issue forever until suddenly he remembered what Riker had said something before he formed the team. _"They're no guardians of the galaxy that's for sure."_ Riker's voice echoed in his mind. Smirking underneath his mask, Peter gave his answer.

"You can call us...the Guardians of the Galaxy."

* * *

 **Sorry if it seems short but I will make it more exciting in the next chapter.**

 **Please review, follow, or favorite and I'll see you later true believers!**


	12. Rise

Chapter 12: Rise

The Fallen One could feel the planet's energies flowing inside of him as the dark tendrils sprouting from his back tunneled through the surface and into the core. He was surrounded by a force field that he knew was impenetrable. Today was dare he say it, marvelous to best describe the recent events that had been unfolding. Suddenly he could sense an all too familiar presence coming from the west direction. He peered into one of the minds of his shadow clones, seeing what it was seeing at the moment.

It was none other than Peter Quill along with the group he was accompanied with. They were fighting off every single one of his shadow clones and despite the odds stacked against them, they would not falter. The Fallen One opened his eyes and bared his teeth in anger as he disrupted the force field around and the tendrils on his back disappeared.

"Quill..." The Fallen One snarled as he then flew up into the air and made his way towards the direction where he sensed the Guardians.

* * *

Deoxys could sense something or someone was coming towards them with a huge amount energy. It was no doubt the Fallen One and Deoxys became so distracted by this that he couldn't see a shadow clone about to attack him when it suddenly went in smokes. Deoxys turned to see that it was Phylla who had saved him and he had the chance to return the favor by instantly teleporting behind her and headbutted the shadow clone that would've attacked her.

"I guess we're both even with each other." Phylla smiled. Deoxys nodded and both went their separate ways to fight on. Peter and Rocket were standing back to back of each other shooting off any shadow clones that came their way. Rocket got out a grenade and pulled the pin out with his mouth, throwing it at a group of shadow clones blowing them up in a fiery explosion.

"So what happen to the plan we went over during your smashing speech? I thought we were going to split up into teams and all that!" Rocket yelled over the gunfire.

"Change of plans," Peter kneed a shadow clone in the groin and forced it to the ground where he promptly shot his pistol at it. "I figure if we kept on taking down the small fry, we end up attracting the attention of the big fish."

Groot roared as he smashed three shadow clones against a building wall using his forearm. Brandt leaped up to a shadow clone's shoulders and lean herself back, slamming it to the ground. She then proceeded to do a roundhouse kick to another clone in the face and finishing it off with an elbow strike. Richard flew over the battlefield unleashing a energy beam upon the masses of shadow clones.

All of a sudden the shadow clones dispersed into smoke causing everyone to look up and saw the Fallen One standing in mid-air with his arms crossed. "I see now that I must personally eliminate you all if I am to suck this world dry of its energies." He then flew towards the Guardians with his hands pulsating with dark energies. "I shall cast you all into oblivion!"

"Alright Guardians, take him down!" Peter yelled as everyone charged towards the Fallen One. Deoxys was the first to attack as his eyes glowed blue, causing the Fallen One to freeze in his tracks and be outlined in the same color as Deoxys's eyes. Deoxys then lifted the Fallen One and made him crash down to the ground as hard as possible. Groot leaped up into the air and tried to pound the Fallen One while he was down but found himself instead hitting a force field around the former Herald.

The Fallen One smirked as he blasted Groot away and he turned his attention towards Phylla and Rocket who were coming at him. Rocket fired his rifle at the Fallen One who nonchalantly allowed the bullets to hit him with no effect. Phylla drew out her sword and swung it at the Fallen One who tried to block it with another force field but the amount of force put into the attack caused it to break apart. Seeing an opportunity right before her, Phylla slashed downward on the Fallen One's chest dealing a critical blow.

The Fallen One screamed in pain as he backed up from Phylla clutching his now bleeding chest. "So even one such as you can bleed." Phylla noted. She tried to attack once more but before she could even react, the Fallen One grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up in the air. The Fallen One was absolutely furious that she was able to wound him such. Rocket tried to help Phylla but the Fallen One backhanded him sending him flying.

"You are all beneath me! I am practically a god you pathetic mortals. And I will not be bullied upon by-" The Fallen One didn't get a chance to finish his sentence when Richard fired an energy blast at his face causing him to let Phylla go from his grip. The blast wasn't as severe but it was enough to serve as an annoyance to him. The Fallen One glared at Phylla and held out his hand firing an energy beam at her.

 _'Shield, shield, shield!'_ Phylla yelled in her thoughts and sure enough, a shield formed in front of her effectively blocking the Fallen One's attack. She could feel herself being pushed back by the tremendous amount of force the beam was exerting on her shield but the idea of losing here was unthinkable. " **I. Won't. Let. You. Win!"** Phylla then did what no one had ever expected, she let down her energy shield and let loose an energy beam that was twice as big as the Fallen One's.

Everyone who was present was shocked to see the amount of power Phylla was exerting at the moment. The Fallen One was caught off-guard by this new development and struggled to keep Phylla's attack at bay but found himself on the losing side. "Impossible!" He screamed as Phylla's energy beam finally overwhelmed his attack and enveloped him in a bright light.

When it was over, the Fallen One was nowhere in sight and Phylla was on her knees, exhausted from performing such a move. "Blimey, w-we did it." Rocket whispered. Peter laughed a little at Rocket's reaction and patted him on the back surprising the raccoon-like alien. But before anyone could relax, a dark energy beam struck Phylla in the chest knocking her out.

"Noooo..." Brandt covered her mouth in shock as the Fallen One floated down from the sky. He was badly injured with smoke coming off from his skin and his face was contorted with rage. "Did...you really think that was enough to defeat me!?" The Fallen One's eyes glowed a sinister dark blue. "You are surely mistaken..."

"Brandt, get Phylla to somewhere safe and stay with her. The rest of us will take care of this bozo." Peter ordered. Brandt nodded and carried Phylla away. "You running low on ammo Rocket? I have a spare gun if you want it." Rocket shook his head no in response and threw away the rifle, replacing it with two large laser pistols.

"I'm good Quill." Rocket grinned. "At least I have the chance to test that theory about how these pistols are reliable and such."

Richard landed in between Peter and Rocket. "So got anymore bright ideas guys because I think he's just about had it with us meddling kids." Richard asked. Deoxys and Groot made it to where everyone was, anxious to hear about what they were going to do now. Peter looked at Richard and then Groot and an idea suddenly hatched in his mind.

"Richard, how fast can you go as a Centurion?" Peter asked.

Richard was confused to hear such a question but regardless he gave his best answer. "From what the Corps told me, fast enough to go past the speed of light. Care to explain why?"

"What I'm about to ask you and Groot to do could mean the survival of both this planet and the galaxy. I want you two to get as far away as possible and when you're far enough, Groot here is going to throw you as hard as he can possibly do and your job is to use as much of the Nova Force you can use to be a human rocket and knock the Fallen One out in one move. You think you can do that?"

"Sounds to me I'm more of a human cannonball but I'm in." Richard replied. Groot placed his fist on his chest and nodded. "I am Groot."

"The rest of us will stay here to buy you guys enough time to do your part but you better hurry. I don't know how long we can keep this guy busy." said Peter. The Fallen One let out a huge blast of dark energy directing it at the Guardians. Everyone scrambled to safety as the blast exploded when it made contact to the ground. Using the smoke as cover, Richard carried Groot and flew away from the battlefield while Peter and Rocket continued the fight by laying a barrage of gunfire to their foe.

The Fallen One growled in annoyance as he send out a wave of dark energy at the pair who were quickly swept away by it. Deoxys once again tried to control the Fallen One's movements but anticipating this, The Fallen One quickly fired an energy beam at Deoxys who quickly teleported to the right to avoid it. "It would seem that after that wretched woman I took care of earlier, you are the next most powerful being in Quill's group." The Fallen One noted.

Deoxys narrowed his eyes in response. "You have great potential though it is sorely wasted on helping the weak. Join me and I shall you teach you true power." Deoxys couldn't believe what he was hearing at this moment. Was the Fallen One really trying to convince him to join him after all he had done especially to Phylla's homeworld!?

The thought of it angered Deoxys so much that without even thinking, he held his tentacles in front of him forming a multi-colored ball of pure energy. Deoxys released the energy ball where it propelled itself towards the Fallen One. Before he could even react, the Fallen One saw for a split second, the energy ball about to collide with him and he screamed in pain as it exploded within contact of his body. Deoxys looked at his tentacles, surprised at what he had just done and noticed the Fallen One trying to retaliate by sending another energy blast.

Dexoys held his tentacles out in front again and fired another multi-colored energy ball where it blocked the Fallen One's attack, creating a massive explosion. Peter and Rocket watched in awe as the two aliens continued their battle against each other. "You think Deoxys could win this fight Quill?" Rocket asked. "I didn't think he was actually that powerful enough to take on a former Herald of Galactus."

"Not normally but considering how much of a beating Phylla put the Fallen One through, I'm not surprised if Deoxys is actually taking him on in his weakened state." Peter heard a radio signal go off in his helmet. "This is Peter, are you guys in position?"

Richard and Groot were on top of a building overseeing the area where Deoxys and the Fallen One were fighting at. "Me and Treebeard here are all set. Just say the word and I'll send him flying."

"Alright then, wait on my signal." Peter radioed off and placed his pistols away. "Deoxys, try to keep him still as long as possible!" Deoxys turned to the sound of Peter's voice and gave a thumbs up. He then flew up to the Fallen One and teleported from behind, wrapping his tentacles around his arms and legs in order to restrain him. The Fallen One struggled to break free from Deoxys's grip but found himself unable to.

"Richard, do it now!" Peter yelled into the radio. "I'm going to enjoy this..." Richard was in a crouching position on top of Groot's hand. **"I. Am. Groot!"** The tree-like humanoid threw Richard as hard as he could as if he were pitching a fastball. Seeing the Nova Centurion coming at him at high speed, the Fallen One began to panic and struggle even more.

All of a sudden, a golden beam of energy struck the Fallen One in the chest causing him to stop. Peter and Rocket turned to see it was none other than Brandt and Phylla who was now conscious. "I hope that was all I needed to do." Phylla muttered. "You bet it was." Peter answered. When it looked like Richard was about to reach where he was, Deoxys twirled the Fallen One around as he released him and teleported away.

Yelling at the top of his lungs, Richard used all the energies the Nova Force could grant him to boost up his already incredible speed. The Fallen One could only watch as the Nova Centurion landed a punch so hard that it broke the sound barrier. The very ground shook as the Fallen One crashed causing everyone covered their eyes as smoke and dust blew in all directions. When it was over, they saw that a small crater had formed and in the middle of it all was the Fallen One.

"How is it that I, despite with all the power I possess, lost to weaklings such as you?" The Fallen One groaned in agony. Peter glanced over to the Fallen One with his mask down. "You want to know why you lost? We're the Guardians of the Galaxy for a reason and this team of "weaklings" just kicked your sorry butt to prove it."

The Fallen One tried to get up but Rocket quickly shot him back down with a blast from his laser pistol. "And stay down you damn wanker." Rocket grumbled. Groot appeared and placed his arms around Peter and Brandt with a big smile on his face. "I am Groot!" He said happily. Richard was found sitting on a broken piece of a building, seemingly exhausted from what was his most eventful day yet. Phylla and Rocket grinned while Deoxys had his eyes closed in a content manner.

"Not many can do what you have accomplish today. You are a force to be reckon with." said a male voice. Everyone turned around and prepared themselves for what could be another long fight. The source of the voice was revealed to be a humanoid male with metallic silver skin on top of a silver surfboard floating above the ground.

"Who are you suppose to be shiny, his brother?' Rocket questioned the man.

"He is no kin of mine. I am the Silver Surfer, herald to the planet eater, Galactus."

* * *

 **Please review, favorite, or follow and I'll see you later true believers!**


	13. Formation

Chapter 13: Formation

Whoever this Silver Surfer was, Deoxys could sense incredible power emanating from the male humanoid. If he was anything like the Fallen One, it could mean they may have another long fight ahead. When Deoxys tried to read his mind, he could feel a sense of sadness from the Silver Surfer as if he missed someone who was precious to him. The Silver Surfer, realizing Deoxys's presence in his mind, narrowed his eyes at him. Deoxys stopped what he was doing but still kept himself in a battle-ready stance.

"It is considered rude to pry into the private thoughts of others but I have not come here to fight you all but rather to retrieve the Fallen One." The Surfer stated.

"And what's going to happen then? The way I see it, isn't it that bloody planet eater's fault that his lackey here is responsible for all this sorry mess?" Rocket snarled as he raised both of his laser pistols.

The Silver Surfer held his hand out causing everyone to tense up, not knowing if he was going to attack but he never did. "My master, Galactus, is well aware of the tragic incidents that have occurred and has taken it upon himself to settle this matter himself." The unconscious body of the Fallen One slowly rose up from the ground and floated towards the Silver Surfer who then conjured up a ball of white energy around the former herald.

Phylla walked up to the Silver Surfer. "What are you going to do with him? He has much to answer for after all that he has done during his rampage."

"The Fallen One will face proper punishment of that I can assure you. You have done the entire galaxy, no the universe a great service and for that I shall remember what you have done here for as long as I live. Farewell, Guardians of the Galaxy." The Silver Surfer then sped off into deep space with the Fallen One while everyone watched him leave.

"Oi Quill, you sure it's alright to leave it to baldy to take care it?" Rocket asked. "Not that I'm not complaining but it doesn't feel right like we haven't served proper justice right then."

"Maybe but it's their problem now and even if we did, it wouldn't bring back the dead. One more thing," Peter turned around with his arms crossed. "The name is Star Lord."

Rocket grinned. "Well alright then, Star Lord."

* * *

 _The Next Day_

Every member of the Guardians including Richard Rider were standing on a stage in front of a huge crowd of Xandarians. When they heard the news they were going to be honored, everyone couldn't believe it and thought it wasn't true yet here they were. An elderly woman in a blue dress uniform was standing behind a podium along with a Nova Corpsman carrying a case of gold medals.

"We are all here today to honor the brave men and women who gave their lives to protect our world and the ones who have helped us in our time of need." She then went down the line, placing a medal around everyone's neck. "We are proud to present these medals as thanks for all that you have done."

"You know this hero business might not be such a bad idea after all." Rocket said as he looked over his medal, biting it to make sure it wasn't fake.

"I am Groot." The tree-like being smiled.

"Peter," Brandt and Peter turned to see each other. "So what's going to happen now since we did what we came here to do? Are we going our separate ways from here?"

Peter saw that everyone was looking at him awaiting his answer. What were they going to do now that the Fallen One was gone?

"What we did yesterday made me realize that the universe is full of threats like the Fallen One and I alone can't handle them. Yet when all of us pitched in and fought together as a team, we were able to do the impossible and saved everyone on this planet. So I guess what I'm trying to say here is will you join me as Guardians of the Galaxy?" He placed his right hand out in front.

Phylla was the first one to place her hand on Peter's own hand. "I would be honored to join you and it's the least I can do for what you've done for my people."

"I am Groot." Groot was the next to place his hand and Deoxys morphed one of his tentacles into a hand to join in.

"Riker did want me to keep an eye on you guys so I might as well." Brandt smiled.

Richard was the next to do it. "I hope you guys don't mind another addition to this club of yours. Something tells me when you're in another jam like this, you're going to need a Nova Centurion for the job."

Rocket hesitated at first but eventually gave in and placed his hand in. "Aw, what the heck, it's not like I have anything better to do."

Peter smiled as he realize everyone had their hands on top of his own in agreement to his proposal. "I guess we're stuck together, partners."

"So what's next on the agenda, oh fearless leader?" Rocket asked.

"Oh, something good or something bad, maybe a bit of both?" Peter replied.

"We'll follow your lead to the end, Star Lord." Phylla answered.

"A bit of both then!" said Peter.

Deoxys had been through so much over these last few days and it felt good to him, being praised as a hero. Maybe it was the key to finding more about himself and where he came from but for now, he wanted to enjoy this moment with his newfound teammates.

Unbeknownst to them, a lone figure dressed in a ragged white cloak with black shoulder pads stood on the roof of a building that was looking over the ceremony. A small creature with black plus-shaped eyes and long yellow-tipped flaps resembling rabbit ears walked up next to the figure who then took off their hood.

It was a young woman who had short black hair with a fringe and red eyes. "Come Aster," She turned around and started to walk away. "We shall keep a close eye on their endeavors for now and when the time is right, I will ask for their help against the coming threat. " The creature obeyed and followed her as they departed for parts unknown.

* * *

 **Sorry if it seemed short but I wanted to get this out of the way to prepare for the next arc which I'm really excited about doing.**

 **I might be able to speed things up if you all leave a review. I'm dying to know what I can improve on or what you like about the story.**

 **Please review, favorite, and follow and I'll see you later true believers!**


	14. A Familiar Face

Chapter 14: A Familiar Face

Ever since they had defeated the Fallen One, Deoxys and the rest of the Guardians of the Galaxy have been gaining a reputation for what they did throughout the galaxy. Peter or as he wanted to be refer to as Star Lord, explained it was both a good thing and a bad thing. On one side, it meant any galactic threats would be thinking twice since a group like them was out there. However, there was also the possibility they could be targeted by said threats should they pose a problem in the future so it was decided that the team should have code names.

Brandt was now to be referred to as Mantis because of the antennae on her head. Richard to be called Nova for obvious reasons and Phylla to be Quasar due to how bright her attacks were. Everyone else weren't given one and surprisingly no one argued about it. But that wasn't what was on Deoxys's mind right now as he was too focused on following Rocket and Groot through the crowd of people.

"So anyone mind telling me what we're doing here?" Nova asked. "Look, I'm all for team building and stuff but the fact we just stole the _Milano_ from right under Peter's nose doesn't really sit right with me."

Rocket turned his head slightly towards Nova. "We're all on the same team here so technically it wasn't stealing but borrowing is what I would've described it. Just relax mate, I'm only doing this out of the goodness of my heart to get you two acquainted with how we folks out here enjoy and relax."

"I am Groot."

"Of course I'm telling the truth here Groot! Why else would I take 'em here in the first place!?" Rocket exclaimed, causing both Deoxys and Nova to look at each other in confusion.

"Okay I can understand if I'm the one who doesn't know alien culture but why is Deoxys here with us? Shouldn't he know about all of this?" Nova asked.

"Deoxys well, he doesn't even know where he's from." Rocket answered, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh," Nova gave a sympathetic look at Deoxys. "Sorry, I didn't know." Deoxys shook his head and waved it off, showing that he didn't mind what Richard had said.

"Alright, alright, enough with all this heartwarming crap. We've got a show to catch so let's move on!" Rocket yelled out. Deoxys, Nova, and Groot continued to follow Rocket until they had made it to a domed stadium. Dexoys could see a poster was out in front of the building depicting a small, bipedal bird-like being facing against a bluish grey humanoid with pale yellow lips and three brown ridges on its head. But what really caught Deoxys's attention was the fact that said humanoid had four arms no less!

After they had bought tickets, they all went inside to see the place was packed and in the center of it all was a wrestling ring. Deoxys and the gang found their seats where it was closest to the ring. A mushroom-like alien wearing a tuxedo walked up to the middle of the ring holding a microphone in his hand with a single spotlight shining down on him.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" The announcer said in a deep booming voice. "Tonight's entertainment will be of epic proportions as the title for the heavyweight championship will be decided here! Let's meet our contenders!"

The spotlight moved to the top right corner of the ring where it shone down on the humanoid with the four arms. "In this corner, weighing at two hundred and eighty seven pounds and current heavyweight champion, Maaaaachamp!" The one called Machamp smiled and flexed to show off his muscles causing the entire stadium to cheer thunderously at this display.

"And in this corner of the ring, he's been capturing the hearts of the audience since his debut and has been on a winning streak until this night folks! Weighting at around forty-seven pounds, Haaaawluuuucha!"

At first, it looked as if Hawlucha was wearing a cape in front of him but it turned to be his wings as he dramatically held them out revealing the undersides of them to be green and his body made mostly of red and white feathers. His face was green with a mask-like appearance along with a small red beak for a mouth and orange tassel-like appendages sticking out from the back of his head.

Hawlucha looked around the cheering crowd with a solemn expression yet when he looked at where Rocket was, he grinned and gave a peace sign to which Rocket replied with a peace sign of his own. Deoxys had taken notice of this and motioned his head to Rocket as if he was asking him the question 'Do you know him?'

"Crikey mate, you're down right perceptive aren't you? Got a little bit of a detective in ya?" Rocket chuckled a little before sighing. "Well alright, I suppose I can tell ya a bit. You see it all started when-" He wasn't able to finish his sentence when suddenly all of the lights in the stadium went off by itself. People began to panic in the dark wondering what was going on and when they came back on, Hawlucha was nowhere in sight.

"What the bloody hell is going on here!?" Rocket immediately got up from his seat and frantically searched around the stadium for any signs of Hawlucha until he saw him being tied up and carried away by a group of short long-eared figures dressed in black heading towards the exit. Rocket quickly ran off in the direction of Hawlucha's kidnappers while Deoxys, Groot, and Nova followed him from behind.

"Wait up Rocket! Where are you going!?" Nova shouted. Rocket ignored him as he continued to chase the kidnappers down until he had made it outside of the stadium. He looked around, hoping to spot Hawlucha but to no avail while everyone else caught up to him.

"Rocket, what the heck happened in there?" Nova said, concerned for Rocket who then turned around to face them.

"Listen to me, I know this sounds strange but will you help me find Hawlucha? I can't explain everything to you right now but I can tell you he's a friend of mine." Rocket stated.

"I am Groot."

Groot stepped up, nodding in agreement and Deoxys agreed as well by giving Rocket a thumbs-up. Nova became surrounded by blue energy and flew up to the air.

"Of course we'll help you, I mean we are supposed to be a team after all." Nova smiled. "I'll be up in the air and let you guys know when I see him." He then went off, leaving Rocket with Deoxys and Groot.

"Right, the best way we're going to do this is for us three to split up so we can cover more ground. Also be careful with those blokes who took Hawlucha. Whoever they are, they're not to be messed with if they can take down someone like him."

All three of them broke off and went their separate directions, each taking a street to cover. Just as Rocket was beginning to search around, he could see a pair of dark blue long ears sticking out from the crowd that was in front of him. He immediately ran straight towards them and apparently they had noticed him coming their way so they also ran.

Whoever it was, Rocket had to admit they were fast and he was starting to get tired from the chase. But if there was the slightest chance of finding Hawlucha, it would be capturing one of the kidnappers to know where they took him. After what seemed like forever, Rocket had finally managed to corner the one he was chasing after into an alleyway.

The individual was wearing a black shirt with an orange collar and light blue shorts where a small tail was sticking out. He had orange gauntlets and a utility belt with the same color wrapped around his waist. A small silver helmet sat on his head and his feet were robotic in nature. Rocket had his pistol out in front of him and slowly advanced towards them.

"Now that you're trapped here, you mind telling me where the bloody hell you took my friend?" Rocket took off the safety on his weapon, making sure the sound of it was loud and clear. "I ain't gonna ask you again if you don't tell me what I need to know right now."

"And here I thought you remembered me but I guess I was wrong." The person who Rocket was chasing then turned around, revealing he had buck teeth and red goggles. "It's been far too long hasn't it Rocket?"

Rocket's eyes rose up in shock as he recognized who it was. "Blackjack O'Hare!? But you're supposed to be dead!"

Blackjack chuckled. "What can I say? I must have the best luck of the galaxy. Now I love to catch up with you but I'm running a tight schedule here so it be very nice if you come with us quietly without any trouble."

Rocket scoffed and continue to point his pistol at him. "How about I make sure you're dead this time around?"

"Still wanting to make things harder for yourself huh?" Blackjack silently nodded in Rocket's direction who realized there was someone behind him judging from the huge shadow that was now looming over him. Before Rocket could even react, he was immediately knocked out by a punch from behind. His attacker turned out to be a large humanoid figure covered in thick white and dark grey fur. A long fringe of its fur hanged from it's back making it resemble a longcoat.

"Nice punch Bai and you mind if you carried him for me? I just don't have the kind of strength you possess."

"Yes sir." Bai did what Blackjack said and placed Rocket's body over his shoulder. "Does this mean we have everyone?"

"Indeed my friend," Blackjack got out a walkie-talkie from his belt. "Attention, this is Black Leader calling in all Black Bunny Brigade members. We've got the target so pull out and head for the ship. We're going home everyone, we're going back to Halfworld."

* * *

 **Please review, favorite, and follow and I'll see you later true believers!**


	15. Knowing Where To Look

Chapter 15: Knowing Where To Look

"So let me get this straight: You, Rocket, Groot, and Deoxys took the _Milano_ so you guys could watch a wrestling match but then one of the wrestlers got kidnapped. Rocket tried to save him and now he's kidnapped too, am I correct?" said Star Lord. Everyone was gathered in the lounge room including Cosmo except their furry sharpshooter who had gone missing after the incident involving Hawlucha.

"Took the words right out of my mouth," said Nova.

"It's doesn't make any sense though, why would they kidnap Rocket and that wrestler? Is there a connection between them?" said Mantis

Phylla stepped forward. "Judging from your account, Rocket and Hawlucha may have done something together in the past." She turned to Groot who had been sitting in chair this entire time, upset over what happened to Rocket.

"Groot, do you have any information that may help us find Rocket?" Phylla asked, causing Groot to look up.

"I am Groot."

Phylla turned to Star Lord. "Out of all of us, Rocket was the only one who understood what Groot was saying. Can't you and Richard's translators do the same as well?"

"Even our translators can't decipher what Groot is really saying. His species must be pretty obscure if our translators doesn't have his language cataloged in them." Star Lord explained. "Too bad none of us know how to speak plants."

Mantis awkwardly raised her hand up. "I can understand him if that's any help to anyone." Everyone in the room looked at her in shock.

"A-Are you serious!?" said Nova. "How come you never told us you could!?"

"No one had ever complained about with how Groot talked so I kept quiet about the whole thing. Also it's more like I can read his emotions if that makes any sense." said Mantis.

"I say it's better than nothing and it brings us one step closer into finding Rocket. So what did you get out of Groot while Phylla was asking him that question earlier?" asked Star Lord.

"For starters, Groot doesn't exactly know much about Rocket's life before they met but there is someone he knows who could help us. Apparently this one knew Rocket as well." said Mantis.

"Looks like we got ourselves a lead everyone." said Star Lord. "Now we just need to figure out where the guy lives."

"Cosmo can help with that. Better to use Continuum Cortex than ship in Cosmo's opinion. It's much faster." said Cosmo.

Deoxys tilted his head in confusion. Just what was the Continuum Cortex? Sensing Deoxys's confusion, Cosmo turned to Deoxys. "Continuum Cortex is special location inside brain-stem of Celestial. Everyone follow Cosmo now, better to explain when over there." When they reached the Cortex, the Guardians saw an elaborate transporter room with a shimmering blue light shining down on it from the ceiling.

"This is Continuum Cortex, can allow anyone instant transportation across universe and all of you need these." Cosmos used his telekinesis to grab six white bracelets from a table nearby and gave them to everyone.

"This is passport bracelet, wear these at all time so you can use Cortex anytime. Also can come back to Knowhere just by pressing red button. Now only thing to do now is to select location and should be all set."

"Alright Groot, it's your show now so lead the way." said Star Lord. Groot nodded and went up to a panel that was near the pad where he typed in the coordinates. Once it was done, Groot and everyone else got on top of the transporter where they each stood on a circle.

"We'll be back soon Cosmo" said Star Lord.

The Guardians began to fade away as the same light that was shining down on them earlier now surrounded them. After a few seconds, they eventually disappeared from Cosmo's sight and Knowhere altogether.

"Cosmo wish you luck in search for Rocket."

* * *

 _'Bloody hell, who clobbered me?'_ was the first thing that came to Rocket's mind as he slowly opened his eyes. He sat up and noticed his arms and legs were cuffed in chains and he was stuck inside a cell room but he wasn't alone.

Hawlucha was sitting against the wall and chained in the same way as Rocket. "Welcome back to the land of the living Rocket."

"Any idea where they're taking us Hawlucha?" Rocket asked.

"I heard from one of the guards they're taking us to back Halfworld."

Rocket's eyes sprang up in shock. "Halfworld!? Why the hell would they take us back there!?"

"I don't know but whatever is going on over there can't be good. Apparently we're the last ones to be taken by the Brigade so it's possible they got everyone else."

"Oh thank goodness..." Rocket whispered.

"What's so good about us being kidnapped?" Hawlucha asked.

"It's not that, there's another one they haven't caught it and hopefully they don't know about him."

Hawlucha looked at Rocket in surprise. "Who could be that important?" Rocket was about to answer Hawlucha's question when the door opened. Bai and two Black Bunny Brigade members carrying electrostaffs walked in the cell.

"Get up, we have arrived on Halfworld and please don't try to escape. Should you do so, the consequences will be fatal." One of the Brigade members smiled as the electrostaff he was holding made a crackling sound. Looking at their options, it was clear they weren't getting out of this situation so Rocket and Hawlucha followed Bai out of the ship.

They found themselves on the rooftop of a building and saw it was surrounded by lush green forests and grasslands that stretch on for miles. In his heart, Rocket wanted to be happy he was back home but the painful memories he endured here made it impossible for him to accept that. His thoughts were interrupted when he was suddenly shocked with electricity from behind.

"Keep moving!" shouted the grunt. Rocket growled but he saw Hawlucha out of the corner of his eye, silently shaking his head. Knowing that Hawlucha was indirectly telling him to not try to resist, Rocket grunted and did what he was told to do. After travelling down the building in a long staircase, they had made it to a place where numerous cells were located. Inside of each cell were small humanoid creatures resembling that of Earth's animals from a fox wearing a light green dress shirt and a tie to a duck wearing a blue sailor shirt and cap with a red bow tie.

The very sight of seeing these people being trapped in cages made Rocket's blood boiled and he was going to make sure whoever was responsible was going to pay with their lives. Bai stopped them in front of a cell where two silhouettes stood against the wall.

"You'll both be staying here." Bai opened the cell door and motioned them to get inside. Rocket and Hawlucha went in and once they were inside, Bai closed the door and walked away along with the Brigade grunts.

"There's something familiar about him but I can't seem to grasp it." said Hawlucha.

"You know I feel the same way too." said Rocket.

"Rocket is that you?" A huge walrus with long tusks came out from the shadows and waddled up to the pair. "I don't believe it, it is you!"

"Wal Rus, is that you mate!?" Rocket laughed. "Never thought I see you here!"

"Ah well, those Bunny Brigade guys ambushed me while I was transporting cargo and you won't believe who's here too!"

"Well don't keep us in suspense Wal Rus, just tell us already. Who is it?" said Hawlucha.

A female otter wearing a blue hood cape over a white dress came out from the shadows too. "Rocket, is it really you?" She said.

"L-Lylla!?" Rocket walked up to her. "Blimey you haven't changed a bit since I last saw you."

Lylla smiled. "Thank you, I'll take that as a compliment. So they got you and Hawlucha too huh? Looks like they've gotten everyone here so what's Blackjack's big plan?"

"I don't know but I do know this," He faced everyone in the cell. "He's screwing with the wrong people."

* * *

Deoxys had to admit, being transported across the galaxy was an exciting experience for the first time. Sadly it wasn't for everyone as Nova quickly threw up when they had made it to their destination.

"Ugh, remind me to never use that Cortex thing again. So what kind of planet is this?" Nova asked. Deoxys looked around to see they were all in some kind of swamp with mist covering the watery ground and moss-covered trees with their roots showing.

"This place reminds me of a movie I saw when I was a kid." said Star Lord.

"Did it happen to involve a little green man with big ears?" Nova smirked.

"Yeah how'd you know?"

"I know my fair share of sci-fi movies. Maybe it was a good thing we didn't come here with the _Milano_. Who know what would've happen?"

Groot began to walk through the swamp with the others following behind him. As they walked, Deoxys noticed that the deeper they went into the swamp, the more closer the trees were getting. It wasn't long until they saw a small hut with smoke coming out from the chimney and the lights turned on.

"I am Groot." Groot pointed to the hut, indicating to everyone this was where they were supposed to be.

"So this is where Rocket's friend lives?" Phylla asked. "Should we introduce ourselves?"

"It might be best to let Groot be the one to greet him first. We don't want to scare him into thinking we're here to kidnap him or anything." said Star Lord.

"Sounds good to me. Alright Groot, it's your move now." said Nova. Groot went up to the hut and crouched down, knocking on the door.

"Visitors here? Well I'll be!" said a voice from inside. The door opened to reveal an elderly looking humanoid tortoise. He adjusted his round spectacles and smiled when he saw Groot in front of him.

"Groot, it's good to see you again!" The tortoise went up to Groot and hugged him.

"I am Groot."

"Where's Rocket? I thought he would be here with you." said the old tortoise.

"I am Groot." Groot said with a sad tone.

"He's been kidnapped!? We've got to-" He stopped in mid sentence when he saw the rest of the Guardians standing behind Groot. "Who are they Groot? Are they friends of yours?"

Groot nodded. "I am Groot."

"Well any friend of Rocket and Groot is a friend of mine." The tortoise chuckled. "Hello there, I'm Pyko but to my friends, it's Uncle Pyko."

* * *

 **Please review, favorite, or follow and I'll see you later true believers!**


	16. Campfire Stories

**Happy holidays everyone and this is my gift to you all. Sorry for the long hiatus and for how short this seems like!**

* * *

Chapter 16: Campfire Stories

Blackjack and Bai were standing in the middle of a chamber when suddenly a hologram of a shadowy figure sitting on a throne-like chair appeared before them, causing the two to kneel before it. The figure raised its hand, revealing itself to be wolf-like with white fur and sharp black claws. Both Blackjack and Bai stood up in response and the figure lowered its hand, letting it sit on one of the arms of the chair.

"Have all of the workers been rounded up?" The figure growled, revealing a male raspy voice.

"Yes sir." said Blackjack. "Everyone including Lylla herself."

"Good, we will need her as a figurehead so we don't bring unwanted attention to us. Out of all of them, did you find Pyko?" The figure asked.

"N-No sir, we didn't find the old turtle at all. He's probably died of old age at this point."

 **"Fool!"** The figure's voice boomed across the chamber, causing Blackjack and Bai to flinch in fear.

"Pyko possess the one thing that would allow us to have total access to the rest of the facilities here. Find the book Blackjack and if possible, Pyko as well by means necessary. He may be the key to unlocking it all."

Blackjack bowed his head. "As you wish sir." He then promptly left the chamber with Bai following him from behind.

* * *

Everyone was gathered around a huge bonfire with Pyko and Groot sitting in front of it on a log. Deoxys and Phylla were sitting on the right while Nova sat in between Mantis and Star Lord on the left.

"Ah, it's been awhile since I had company this big for a long time." Pyko smiled. "Almost reminds me of the good ol' days."

"What's the history between you and Rocket Pyko?" Star Lord asked.

"Please, it's Uncle Pyko and I've known Rocket since he was a kit. He never told you about me?" said Pyko.

"No, he hasn't. All we knew about him was that he was a bounty hunter and Groot was his partner." Mantis answered. "Peter was the only one out of all of us who met Rocket before he came to the Kyln."

"And how did you two meet each other? Ehh... Star King?"

"It's Star Lord and the way Rocket, Groot, and I met was entirely accidental from my perspective." said Star Lord.

"I am Groot."

"Groot here said that it was no accident at all. You came out of nowhere and took their bounty from them." Pyko chuckled.

This caused everyone to look at Star Lord. "You used to be a bounty hunter back then Peter?" asked Nova.

"Not exactly but that's not the point. We're here to find out where Rocket is and why he's been kidnapped. Uncle Pyko, you're the only one who can give us a clear answer so go on."

"Alright, you see where Rocket and I came from is a planet called Halfworld and is exactly what the name implies. One side is practically metal but the other is all natural. It was also the home to one of the most prominent toy companies in the known galaxy, Mayhem Mekaniks. "

"What kind of toy company would call themselves that?" Nova asked.

"Mayhem Mekaniks? I love their toys when I was a kid!" Mantis smiled.

"But yet despite their success, they disappeared altogether without stating a reason why. Most people assumed they went bankrupt somehow."

"Oh that's what we wanted to you think all along." Pyko answered.

"What do you mean by that?" said Star Lord.

Pyko adjusted his glasses and stared at the fire. "You see, what happened back then was not what you imagined a toy company should ever go through. We had competition from two other companies, Inter-Stel Mechanics and Dyvynities Inc. Both of them were headed by former members of Mayhem Mekaniks. You had Judson Jakes, a former chief toy smith. Then you got Dyvyne who insisted that everyone called him Lord Dyvyne."

"Things were getting ugly and Mayhem Mekaniks was right in the middle of it. We had to deal with corporate espionage and sabotage all the time. Everyone was scrambling to be the best toy company in all of the Keystone Quadrant. But then everything changed when Judson decided to kill off Dyvyne's chief toy smith in an attempt to put him off the market."

Pyko took this time to wipe his eyes which were starting to water. "Soon toys were no longer toys as they were remade to be weapons of mass destruction to be used in this Toy War of ours. So many people from family to friends died for absolutely nothing but profit!" He slammed his fist against the log he was sitting on.

Groot placed a hand on Pyko's shoulder and everyone was stunned into silence. Deoxys never felt so sorry for Rocket now that he knew how much he had suffered in the past.

"It seemed like there was going to be no end in sight with the Toy War but then..."

"...Rocket happened." Mantis finished Pyko's sentence for him causing the old tortoise to smile.

"Yes, Rocket and the group he led managed to put to a stop to both Judson and Dyvyne's plans. Once the smoke cleared, an unanimous decision was handed down that every one of us Halfworlders was to leave our home planet and live hopefully a better life in the stars."

"But now Rocket and Hawlucha are kidnapped. You don't think Judson or Dyvyne again right? Sounds like some good ol' fashioned revenge plot to me." said Nova.

Pyko shook his head. "No, it can't have been either of them because those two are dead that I can assure you. From what you're telling me, they got just about everyone except me."

"What makes you so important though?" asked Phylla.

"Because I happened to have this." Pyko pulled out a book with a crimson cover and gold metal corner protectors. It had a yellow sun-like symbol on top of a shield of the same color.

"This here is Gideon's Bible, it contains everything there is about Halfworld from its early beginnings to how everything works on the other side of the planet. I've been trying to decipher the rest of the contents all my life but something tells me I barely scratched the surface. Do you all want to see?" Pyko asked.

Everyone got up from their seats and looked over to see as Pyko opened the book. Deoxys narrowed his eyes in confusion when he saw there wasn't anything written on the pages but patterns of raised black dots. He looked up to see the rest of his teammates looking understandably confused as well.

"What kind of language is this?" Mantis asked.

* * *

 _Halfworld_

Rocket found himself sitting against the wall, exhausted to the point his body wanted to sleep but Rocket fought to keep himself awake. He looked to see Wal Rus and Hawlucha sleeping together with Hawlucha on top of Wal Rus's back. Lylla was sleeping as well, next to Rocket with her head resting on his shoulder. Seeing there was no point in fighting it any longer, he allowed himself to sleep.

Rocket dreamed he was wearing a green outfit with matching gloves along with a utility belt and a round red badge on his chest. He was running towards a damaged white semi-circle building while carrying a rifle. Once he made it to the door. he kicked it open and promptly went inside. As he searched around the room, something ran by him causing Rocket to try and shoot at it.

The figure ran up the stairs as it dodged the bullets and Rocket quickly followed it. He found himself in a bedroom with the curtains torn and the bed an utter mess. There was a closet on the right with the door barely closed. Rocket quietly made his way to it and placed a hand on the door handle. Rocket then opened it and backed up with his rifle raised and ready to fire. But it wasn't the enemy, it was nothing more than a small humanoid panda cub with a leaf in its mouth. Seeing the young panda's frightened look and his hands over his head, Rocket lowered his rifle.

"Easy kid, I won't bite ya. Where are your parents?" Rocket questioned the young panda.

"I-I don't have any parents sir." The boy sniffed. "I'm all alone."

 _'Another orphan.'_ Rocket thought. Just when he was about to say something to the boy, Rocket heard something heavy move from down below. He placed a finger on his lips silently telling the panda to stay quiet who nodded in response. As he made his way towards the staircase, whatever made the sound downstairs was now coming up judging from the heavy footsteps. Sweat ran down Rocket's forehead and his finger was ready to pull the trigger. But what really got him on edge was the laughing.

Theare was no joy behind it but instead pure malice and insanity. Growing louder by the minute, Rocket motioned to the panda cub with his head to get behind him. The source of the laughter finally revealed itself as it was nothing more but a clown in a torn red and yellow polka dotted jumpsuit. Its body twitched constantly and the holes in the jumpsuit revealed it had a robotic body underneath it.

The worst part was when the clown smiled as wide as it possibly could, showing all of its teeth right at Rocket. Before the dream could go any further than that, Rocket suddenly woke up to the sound of an alarm going off.

"Rise and shine everyone!" Blackjack yelled over the noise as he walk through the aisle.

"I hope you all had your sleep because today we're back in business!"

* * *

 **Please review, follow, and favorite and I'll see you later true believers!**


	17. New Line of Work

Chapter 17: New Line of Work

The alarm continued to blare across the cells, waking everyone up except for Rocket. Hawlucha quickly got into a fighting pose despite feeling half asleep. Wal Rus grumbled as he groggily opened his eyes. "Someone turn that off already!" He shifted his body around not knowing Hawlucha was still on top of him and caused him to lose his balance and fall down to the floor on his face. Hawlucha sat up rubbing his now aching beak and glared at Wal Russ who gave the bird a sheepish grin.

Lylla woke up frightened from the noise causing Rocket to grab her by the shoulders. "Easy Lylla, they're just waking us up now." He tried to calm her down.

The otter closed her eyes and let out a sigh of relief. "It's quite the wake-up call."

"Am I interrupting you?" Rocket turned to see Blackjack who had now reached their cell along with a pair of Black Bunny Brigade members with electrostaffs. "Lookie here boys, the whole gang is back together!" Blackjack laughed to himself. "We made so many good memories together that I want to cry tears of joy. Those were the best of times if you ask me."

Hawlucha snorted. "Ask anyone here and they'll said it was more like the worst of times."

"Ah well to each his or her own but I ain't here to talk." Blackjack pointed at Lylla. "You're coming with us princess and please don't make a scene. It'll be bad publicity for you." Upon hearing those words, Rocket immediately placed himself in front of Lylla.

"Touch her and I'll tear off those ears of yours and force you to eat them." Rocket snarled with his fists clenched. Hawlucha and Wal Rus went up to join Rocket forming a wall between Blackjack and Lylla. Blackjack smirked as the rabbits that accompanied him then pointed their electrostaffs at the trio.

"Fine, don't blame me if the boys here get too carried away and accidentally stop your hearts in the process." Rocket and the others steeled themselves as the rabbits started to get closer with each step.

"Stop it!" Lylla yelled. She pushed her friends away and placed herself between them and Blackjack's henchmen. "I'll go with you. Just please don't hurt them."

"You heard the lady. Lower your staffs." Blackjack ordered. The rabbits did so with no objection surprising Rocket and the others. They hadn't expect their captors to actually listen to Lylla when they could've ignore her right then and there. Rocket naturally grew suspicious of this and tried to pry the answers from Blackjack.

"I never figured you as someone to just follow orders unless they were paying you. So who are you really working for and what's this got to do with Halfworld?" Rocket asked. This earned a chuckle from the hare who walked up to Rocket.

"Why to put Mayhem Mekaniks back on the map again! Let's just say we have a new partner who's been a huge admirer of what we've done in the past." Rocket, Hawlucha, and Wal Rus all gave each other worried looks knowing what this meant.

"I have to thank you because you just reminded me of another reason why I'm here. You'll be wearing these from now on." He handed Rocket an orange jumpsuit. Hawlucha and Wal Rus were also given similar jumpsuits each matching their sizes.

"Once you're done changing, You three will be assigned jobs and don't try anything stupid like escaping because we all know how that will end." Blackjack along with Lylla and his henchmen got out from the cell and locked it. Before Lylla could follow Blackjack, she felt a hand grabbed her and saw it was Rocket.

"I promise Lylla, I'll get you out of this." Rocket said confidently.

Lylla smiled and placed her hand on top of the hand that he grabbed her with. "I know you will, You've always found a way out of these situations." She then let go of his hand and followed Blackjack and his henchmen. All Rocket could do was to stand and watch as she went farther and farther away from him.

Hawlucha walked up next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "We'll get her back Rocket." He comforted Rocket. "So what's the plan?"

"I think it's time we get the whole unit back together again." Rocket answered.

"The Keystone Kops getting back together again?" Wal Rus dragged himself forward. "Count me in."

"Since we'll be separated, this gives us the advantage of finding everyone else and possibly recruit more if they're willing to. Then once that's done, we need get in contact with the Guardians."

"Who are the Guardians?" Wal Rus asked.

"It's a group me and Groot joined up with lately. We're all about saving the galaxy and what not. Trust me, we're gonna need them because they pack quite the firepower. Now are we good with the plan or do I need to repeat it again?" Hawlucha and Wal Rus looked at each other and smiled before shaking their heads in response.

"Good, now let's leg it already. It's about time we shake things up around here."

* * *

 _Meanwhile in the reaches of space on board the starship Rakk 'n' Ruin_

"I don't like this, not one bit Lupus." Two wolf-like humanoids were standing in the hallway. The one talking had yellowish-grey fur and an eye patch covering his right eye while the other had white fur and was standing against the wall. "I don't see why Blackjack allowed a kid to be our new leader. We're the Awful Eight for crying out loud! Freaking mercenaries, not a damn daycare center!"

"Calm down Canis. I'm sure Blackjack must have a good reason and give him a chance. He might grow on you if you let him."

"Me calm down!? I'll calm down when hell freezes over! Maybe I ought to take over as leader. Yeah I mean what's so scary about that stupid panda?" Lupus saw someone coming in their direction and he immediately tried to signal to Canis to shut up but to no avail. "Yeah I'll show that bamboo chewing-"

"Show me what?" Canis felt his heart sink when he recognized the voice. He slowly turned around to see it was Bai of all people. "I'm waiting for you to finish your sentence."

The wolf laughed nervously. "Ehhh I was just kidding Bai. Y-Yeah just joking around with Lupus here. Right Lupus!?" The other wolf quickly nodded in agreement. Even if it was for a few seconds, it felt like forever for Canis as the tension between him and Bai made him break out in cold sweat.

"...Get back to your stations. This isn't the time to goof around and chat." Bai ordered them.

"Yes sir, right away sir!" The wolves ran past Bai and out of his sight. He heard his holoprojector chiming indicating someone was calling him. He pressed a button where a small hologram of Blackjack appeared.

"I wasn't expecting a call from you so soon sir. Did something happen back home?" Bai asked.

"No, just wanted to check and see how things were going. Do you understand what your mission is boy?"

"To find Uncle Pyko and Gideon's Bible and bring them back to Halfword."

"Exactly and be prepared to fight anyone when the time comes. Pyko may have people protecting him especially that tall tree freak Rocket has been seen hanging out with.

"If I may ask, why did you make me leader? Wouldn't someone like Naja or Phaco have been more suitable?"

"They would've but this isn't about them, this is about you. Think of this as a test to see where your loyalties are. Besides have you forgotten who saved you when Rocket and the others abandoned you?"

Bai shook his head frantically. "Of course not! I-I would never forget that sir! I'm still very grateful that you were there for me."

"Good and you best continue to remember that. Now I have to go. Gotta make sure Lylla is fitting in with her new job though it's technically her birthright." The hologram vanished leaving Bai alone in the hallway. The memory of that day when he met Blackjack started to surface in his mind. He could remember the smoke that was filling up his lungs and the intense heat that surrounded him while he was trapped underneath the rubble.

 _'No.'_ Bai shook his head, quickly suppressing the memory down. _'Stop thinking about the past already. Besides why should I care about what happens to them now?'_ His shoulders slumped down and the tough demeanor he had proudly displayed went away.

 _'They hardly recognize me anyway.'_

* * *

At first, Nova was just as confused as everyone else when Uncle Pyko showed them the contents of Gideon's Bible. But there was something about it that seemed so familiar to him like he had seen it before. "Hey Uncle Pyko, mind if I take a closer look at the book? I promise I'll be careful."

The old tortoise slowly handed the book to him. "Sure though I don't think it will be much help to you."

Once he had it, Nova moved his hands around the pages and noticed the dots felt like bumps to his fingers. "It can't be..."

"What is it Richard?" Phylla asked.

"Back on my planet, we use a written language that's just like this. We call it Braille and it was created to help blind people read."

"If they are similar then can't you read it?"

Nova shook his head. "I'm not exactly an expert at reading Braille." He then handed the book back to Uncle Pyko. "Besides we got one right here with us."

"That aside, we still need to know where Halfworld is so we can rescue both Rocket and the rest of his people who were captured. Uncle Pyko," The tortoise turned to face Star Lord. "Can you guide us there?"

Uncle Pyko put on a determined expression. "Of course. It's the least I can do after all Rocket has done for me and Halfworld."

"But we can't take him with us. He doesn't have a passport bracelet like us." Mantis pointed out.

"Then we'll split up, one group to get the _Milano_ and come back while the rest of us stay here. So who's up for guard duty?" Star Lord asked.

"I will." Phylla answered. "The Quantum Bands I wield are more than enough."

Nova walked up next to Phylla and gave a thumbs-up. "Plus along with the Nova Force, I think the odds are in our favor."

"Then I guess it's just me, Mantis, and Deoxys. Groot can stay here too though I'm sure he's already decided right big guy?"

"I am Groot."

"Ready your passports everyone." All three of them got out their bracelets and pressed the red button. Particles of blue light began to materialize around the trio. "See you soon." It was the last thing Star Lord said before they disappeared in a flash.

Once they were alone, Phylla turned around to Nova and raised an eyebrow at him. "You volunteered because you didn't want go through the Cortex again am I correct?"

Nova shrugged his shoulders and gave a sheepish grin. "Guilty as charged."

* * *

 **Please review, favorite, or follow and I'll see you later true believers!**


End file.
